The Destiny
by kalilje
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange didn't know what his life would bring after the war. He never expected to be a single parent. Hermione Granger didn't think she would end up falling in love with a former Death Eater. Destiny brought them together, but will they be able to overcome the prejudices of the world around them. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one

This is my newest fanfiction. I have not abandon Gray Matter, and will update it in a couple of days.

This one will be updated hopefully once or twice a month, it all depends on my muse.

There will be smut later on. :-)

I hope you'll like it.

A huge thank you to my lovely Beta Reader MadamKitten, she is the best! Without her help, I wouldn't be able to upload this. She is the best. So Thank you! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1

Rodolphus Lestrange stood and looked out of his bedroom window. The wind howled and it rained in the thunderstorm, reminding him of his time in Azkaban. It was almost like being back in Azkaban. Four years had passed since that fateful day when Harry Potter finally defeated the Dark Lord.

He still had difficulty understanding that he finally was free. After having been under Bellatrixs Imperius curse for several years, it was nice to be himself again. Being able to think and do things of his own free will.  
A bolt of lightning split the sky, and the little boy in his arms gave a little jolt. Rodolphus tightened his grip on the boy and rocked him quietly around. He still had some difficulties, understanding that he was a parent now.

Leliana Dalia. It still hurt him, thinking about the little boy's mother. They had an on-off relationship for several years since they met in Diagon Alley. She had been visiting her uncle, and the two fell into conversation. Even after he married Bellatrix and was under her Imperius curse, he found time to meet with her.  
Unfortunately Bellatrix discovered their relationship, and it had cost Leliana her life. If Molly Weasley hadn't killed Bellatrix, he would have.

Rodolphus looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, it was incredible to be able to feel so much for such a small creature. He would do anything for his little boy. He kissed the boy on the head and laid him down in his bed. The little boy pressed his stuffed Hippogriff to him and Rodolphus tucked the quilt around him. He brushed the boy's hair from his face and kissed him gently on the forehead. He walked out of the room, but left the lamp beside the bed on. He threw a quick _Muffliato_ , and went down the stairs to the small sitting room.

His brother, Rabastan Lestrange, was sitting on a small sofa staring into the fireplace, and Rodolphus went and sat beside him. Rabastan handed him a glass of Fire Whiskey, and for a while the two brothers sat and looked into the flames, enjoying the warmth from it.

"Is Lysander finally sleeping?" Rabastan asked.

"Yes, he finally fell asleep." Rodolphus said and took a sip of the Fire whiskey while he brushed aside some of his long brown hair from his face.

"You also look like you could use some sleep brother." Rabastan said, and took a sip from his own glass. Rodolphus shook his head slightly and drank another sip of the whiskey.

Rabastan had always been good at reading other people's moods, sometimes it irritated Rodolphus. Especially now, when it was the third night in a row that he had not gotten much sleep. Lysander started out being sick, then Rabastan lost his work, and now the storm. What he would not give for a good night's sleep.

"Roddy, go up and get some sleep. I'll listen after Lysander." Rabastan said and looked at his older brother. He could see the exhaustion in his face.

"Thanks Rab." Rodolphus said and went up to his room. He threw himself in bed with all his clothes on before sleep finally took the upper hand.

* * *

Hermione did not like thunderstorms. The lightning and thunder reminded her too much of the war at Hogwarts. Four years had passed, and not a day went by where she didn't remember all those who died in the war, and of the sacrifices they made. The word Mudblood was still cut into her arm. She was happy that the bitch Bellatrix was dead. To think that she'd had her husband and his brother under the Imperius Curse for several years. Poor men.

She gave up trying to sleep and got up from her bed and went towards her kitchen. When she couldn't sleep, she could always make a cup of tea and read a good book.

She sat in front of the fireplace in her living room and looked into the fire, with the cup in her hand. At times, she felt lonely. Her relationship with Ronald had only lasted one year. He was ready for marriage and children, but she was not. Hermione wanted to enjoy the peace. After years of fighting against Death Eaters, werewolves and other evil beings there was finally peace, and she was going to enjoy it.

Ronald did not understand it, and when he accidentally slept with Lavender, they ended their relationship. It had been three years and she still had difficulties being in the same room as them.

Ronald and Lavender had gotten engaged, and everyone was so happy for them. Everyone, that is, except for Molly Weasley. She had tried and failed, to break them apart. Molly had even tried to make him apologize to Hermione for what he had done. She had a hard time giving up the dream of Hermione finally becoming a part of the Weasley family.

Ronald and Hermiones break up had taken it's toll on her friendship with Harry and Ginny. Ginny had taken her brothers side, and Harry had also taken Ronalds side. He didn't want to lose the only family he had, and he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Ginny.

Hermione was sad that Harry had taken Ronalds side, and they didn't quite have the same friendship anymore.

The only Weasley she talked to now, was George, and occasionally Molly. The Weasley matriarch frequently came down to the little shop where she worked to talk and gossip.

Hermione was startled when a lightning split the sky.

"Come on Hermione, grow up, it's just a storm," she said aloud to herself. She went into the kitchen and got herself a chilled glass of white wine instead of her tea, and sat back down on her couch.

It had been a long time since she last had a boyfriend and she really missed the companionship. Someone to snuggle into and just relax in front of the fireplace with. She took a sip of her wine, and tucked the blanket up around her as she pulled her feet up on the couch, and thought about the future.

* * *

"Papa! Papa!"

Rodolphus opened his eyes and looked at his son standing beside his bed.

"Good morning Sander, did you sleep well?" He asked as he lifted the little boy up in his bed.

"Yes papa, you sleep well?" the little boy asked and snuggled up to Rodolphus.

"Mmh" he replied, and held his son close to him.

They lay in bed a few minutes before Lysander jumped down and ran to wake up his uncle. It gave Rodolphus time to wake up properly. He could hear Rabastan shout from his room, followed by Lysander's laughter.

 _Now Rabastan has been awakened, I'd better get up._

He got up and went to the door, and just managed to jump aside when Lysander came running out from Rabastans room with his stuffed Hippogriff in his hand.

"Just wait, I'll catch you!" shouted Rabastan as he came out of his room with wet hair.

"Decided to take a bath in bed Rab?" Rodolphus asked, with a smirk on his face.

"The little worm poured water on my head because I wouldn't wake up fast enough!" said Rabastan.

"Uncle Bass is wet!" the little boy laughed from his room, before Rabastan ran after him again. He could hear that Lysander was laughing and Rabastan too. Rodolphus went down and could not even help but laugh himself.

Lysander lay in bed and cried with laughter because his uncle Bass was tickling him.

"Now that's enough you two!" Rodolphus chuckled and moved to separate the two just as Rabastan fired off a Aguamenti straight to Rodolphus head, causing Lysander to laugh even more. Rabastan had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing.

"Very funny Rab" Rodolphus said before he fired one towards both of them. They continued their struggle until there was water all over the place.

Rodolphus cast a quick drying charm over Lysander, before he helped him to get dressed.

"Papa, can we get ice cream today?" Lysander asked.

"You want ice cream? Don't you think we should get some breakfast first?" Rodolphus replied.

"Breakfast and then ice cream?" Lysander asked.

"Alright then, Madam Maggie will certainly be glad to see you." Rodolphus said and stood up to retrieve his cloak and Galleons.

"Why don't you go down and ask Uncle Bass if he wants to come to?" Rodolphus asked his son, who immediately ran down to his uncle.

Before long the three Lestrange men, were ready to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"Hold on tight Lysander." Rodolphus said just before he apparated him and his son.

They landed in the outskirts of the city, in a small alley. There were many people here this morning.

Rodolphus sat Lysander down and went along with Rabastan who suddenly stopped just before they came out of the alley.

"Fuck Rod, it's Daphne." Rabastan said and looked out onto the street. Quite right, the elder Greengrass girl was walking around out there.

"Rab, I thought you were over her. You know she is engaged to the Malfoy kid." Rodolphus said and looked out at the young girl who had not yet seen them.

"I'll never get over her Roddy." Rabastan sighed and looked longingly at the blonde girl.

"Rab, you know it's no use. Now let's move on." Rodolphus said and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll catch up with you, go on ahead." Rabastan said, right before he started running out toward the girl. When she saw him she smiled, and she quickly followed with Rabastan off the street.

"It seems that it's just the two of us Lysander," Rodolphus said and looked down. The little boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Lysander? LYSANDER?" Rodolphus yelled, and looked frantically around after his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

I just wanted to thank you for all of your reviews. :-)

It really means a lot to me.

Hope you'll enjoy chapter 2.

Thanks to MadamKitten for betareading for me, and for all of her help to make my story better. Huge thank you to you! :-)

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione's day did not start well. She overslept and didn't have time for breakfast. She hurried out the door, and apparated herself to the little book shop she owned in Diagon Alley. She had spent some of the money she received after the war to buy the small shop. She sold all kinds of books, including muggle adventure novels, children's books and cookbooks. Even though she normally opened the shop later on Wednesday's, she still preferred to arrive early to get ready for the day.

Her small shop wasn't overrun by customers, but she did enjoy talking with the few customers who came. Every Wednesday at two in the afternoon children would come from the orphanage, to listen as Hermione read from an adventure novel. It was one of her favorite days of the week.

She landed right in front of her small shop, and was about to enter when she saw that a small dark haired boy stood and cried in front of her entry door. The little boy stood still, and called for his Papa, and it hurt inside Hermione to hear the little boy. There were many people present today in the street, but not one noticed the little boy.

"Hello, little friend, are you lost?" She asked, and knelt in front of him. The little boy nodded, clutching his stuffed hippogriff to his chest.

"Papa!" he cried.

"You can't find you father? Where did you last see him? "She asked then looked to where his little hand was pointing.

"Come, I'll help you find your father." Hermione said and took the little boy's hand in hers as they began to walk through the crowd. She made sure to hold his hand tightly while they were searching for his father.

"My name is Hermione, what's yours?" She asked the boy.

"He..mi .. Hermi ... Mimi?" Said the little boy, he had clearly trouble saying her name.

"You can call me Mimi, if it's easier for you. What's your name?" She asked.

"Lysander" he replied, and squeezed her hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the little boy. He was so adorable with his brown hair and dark eyes. He clutched his stuffed hippogriff to him as they walked through the streets.

A few streets away, Rodolphus ran around and shouted for Lysander. He had tried to ask some of the people near him if they had seen Lysander, but no one wanted to help a former death eater. Not everyone thought he and his brother should be pardoned.

"LYSANDER!" Rodolphus shouted and felt like a terrible father. _Just great Rodolphus, let your son get away from you with so many people on the street. Really nice. What a wonderful father you are._

"Papa!"

He heard Lysander, and looked down toward the sound and just managed to bend down and catch his son before he threw himself into his arms.

"Oh Lysander, how many times do I have to tell you, never go away from me or uncle Bass. You know this. " Rodolphus said as he held his son close to him and ran his hand over his back to calm him.

"I'm sorry papa." Lysander said, and hugged him. Only now did Rodolphus noticed the young girl in front of him.

"Miss Granger!" he exclaimed surprised. He hadn't seen her for a long time, and couldn't help but let his eyes slide over her figure. _She really was a beauty without equal._ Rodolphus cleared his throat and put Lysander down.

"Mr. Lestrange, I didn't know you had a son," she said politely and smiled at him. She had noticed the older wizard checking her out, so she thought it was only fair that she did the same. _Oh Merlin, he's hot!_

"Papa, she helped me find you." Lysander said, as he tugged at his father's hand.

"Did she? Miss Granger, I am grateful, thank you, for helping my son. That means a great deal to me." Rodolphus said and looked at the young woman.

Hermione bit her lower lip, he really had an intense gaze.

"Of course! I found him crying in front of my shop. I couldn't just leave him there alone." She replied, blushing.

"Papa, Mimi helped. Can she eat with us?" Lysander asked. Hermione looked up at the former Death Eater, and had to bite her lip harder to keep herself from chuckling. She could see redness on Rodolphus cheeks.

"It's not sure Miss Granger can." Rodolphus said. The little boy started to tremble, and he could see the tears rising in his eyes. Rodolphus hated when Lysander did it, he always felt awful when his son cried.

"Why don't you ask her if she will?" Rodolphus said eventually. He was really getting soft, but he would do anything for his son.

"Mimi, will you eat breakfast and have ice cream with us?" Lysander said and went over to Hermione and took her hand.

"I would love to, if it's okay with your father?" Hermione said and knelt down in front of the boy. Lysander looked at his father, who just nodded to him.

"Papa says yes!" Lysander laughed. Hermione stood up, and when Lysander took her hand, she felt her heart bursting with happiness. She looked up at Rodolphus who looked down at their folded hands. Lysander began to pull her after him.

"Papa, you can hold Bear?" Lysander asked, and gave Rodolphus the stuffed hippogriff. Rodolphus had put it in his pocket, after having shrunk it. Lysander took his other hand and began to tug him along.

Rodolphus couldn't help but shed a glimpse at Hermione, and when their eyes met at the same time, they both quickly looked away. Lysander didn't notice, instead he just talked happily about everything. Hermione replied politely to all of his questions. He was really an adorable little boy, she had to admit. Sweet and very talkative.

She looked back over at Rodolphus and could see he had red cheeks, he was rather cute when he was embarrassed. She looked at his serious face, and watched as he smiled devotedly down to his son. Rodolphus had a sweet smile with two cute dimples. He had stubble and Hermione fantasized about what it would feel like to have her hand caressing his cheek.

 _Hermione Jean Granger! What are you thinking!_

At the same time Rodolphus had a fight with himself. He couldn't help looking into her dark eyes and he had a great desire to let his hands run through her hair.

 _Rodolphus, pull yourself together! A young girl like Miss Granger would never been interested in an old Death Eater like you!_

They reached their destination and when Madame Maggie saw them coming, she knelt down and waited for the young boy. Lysander quickly let go of their hands to run into Madame Maggie's outstretched arms.

"It looks like you come here often," Hermione said as Rodolphus opened the door and held it for her.

"That's because papa can't cook and when Uncle Bass try, everything turns black!" Lysander giggled. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and looked up at Rodolphus who was now blushing profusely.

"Unfortunately, this is what happens when you grew up with a house elf." Rodolphus shrugged.

"Then it's good that I can make sure you boys get something to eat! Come my boy and say hello properly to me," Madame Maggie said, and Rodolphus went over and kissed her once on each cheek.

"I have something for Lysander in the kitchen, go over and sit down, we will be right there," Madame Maggie said. Rodolphus went to one of the tables farthest away, overlooking the street, and pulled Hermione's chair out before she sat down.

"Thank you" she replied, blushing. She couldn't help but feel a little like a princess, because of Rodolphus behavior.

"Would you prefer coffee or tea, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Tea, thank you."

He went and fetched a mug of tea, and sat down in front of her with his own cup.

They sat for a while, and sipped at the tea.

"I didn't know you and Bellatrix had a son, I'm sorry that he lost her," Hermione said.

Rodolphus who had been in the middle of a sip, choked on his tea, and cleared his throat.

"Bella is not his mother," he replied and put the cup down.

"Oh, I thought ... it just sounded like Lysander only had you and your brother," Hermione said as she cleared her throat.

"His mother's name was Leliana Dalia, she was from around here. We met many years ago and became very close. Lysander was the result. When Bellatrix discovered our relationship, she sought out Leliana for revenge. Fortunately, Leliana was able to get Lysander to safety before Bellatrix arrived." Rodolphus said as he thought back of that fateful day.

He would never forgive Bellatrix, he spent the first year after the war, searching for Lysander. When he finally found him, he used some time to make sure that Leliana was given a proper burial at her family's graveyard.

When he finally came back, he confided to Madame Maggie, who had done her utmost ever since, to make sure they always had food. She helped Rodolphus when he didn't know how to change a diaper, and how to take care of Lysander.

"Oh I'm so sorry! No child deserves to have their mother taken from them. I'm so sorry I brought it up. That couldn't have been easy for you." Hermione said, and out of reflex, put her hand on top of Rodolphus's hand that was lying on the table. Neither of them had expected to feel a jolt of electricity flow through their joined hands. It caused Hermione to gasp as she quickly pulled her hand away. They were saved from the awkward silence, when Lysander came running down with several of Chocolate Frog cards in his hand.

"Look papa! Maggie saved all these cards for me!" the little boy proudly said.

"See Mimi, I got yours card too!" Lysander exclaimed and climbed up on Hermiones lap to show her his card.

Hermione looked down at the card and smiled. She still found it a bit strange to see herself on a trading card.

Rodolphus sat for a long time and observed Hermione and his son. He could not help but imagine how it could be, if he and Hermione were together. Then Lysander would finally have a mother he deserves.

Just then Madam Maggie arrived with pancakes for each of them.

"My boys love pancakes!" she said, and pinched both Rodolphus and Lysanders cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she saw Rodolphus blushing. He was really cute when he blushed.

"Maggie" he grumbled.

"No, no young man, don't you start with that. You're like the son I never had, both you and Rab. Tell me, where is your brother anyway?" the elderly woman asked about.

"He said he would be here later," Rodolphus said. Madam Maggie was like a mother the Lestrange brothers and had always been. Normally he enjoyed her mollycoddling, but not when a young witch sat opposite him with his son on her lap. He didn't want to look like a teenage boy, who couldn't take care of his son or himself.

When Madam Maggie went to help her other customers, Rodolphus began to prepare a portion of pancakes for Lysander.

"Please help yourself Miss Granger." he said politely as he gave Lysander his food.

Hermione took some pancakes and began to eat them while she kept an eye on Lysander in her lap. She could feel Rodolphus's intent gaze, but tried to ignore it.

"You said you found Lysander in front of your shop, which shop is it?" Rodolphus inquired curiously.

"I own Diagon Tales, I sell Muggle books, and every Wednesday afternoon at two, the children from the orphanage come to listen to me read from an adventure book." she replied.

"I've never heard of that shop, but Rabastan would have. He worked in Flourish and Blotts, but was fired a few days ago." Rodolphus said.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously as she poured a little juice for Lysander.

"Let's just say that Mr. Greengrass is not so happy that Rabastan isn't in Azkaban at the moment. He thought that getting him fired might keep Rabastan away from his eldest daughter." Rodolphus said.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that! I hope he finds something else. What about you? What are you working with?" Hermione asked.

"I work at Gringrotts as a Cursebreaker part-time, it's hard to get a full-time job, when I have a son to look after." He said.

They continued to eat making small talk, until Hermione looked at the clock.

"Merlin, is that the time? I'm sorry Mr. Lestrange but I've got to run. The children from the orphanage come in half an hour!" Hermione exclaimed as she put on her coat.

"Are you going Mimi?" Lysander asked sad about.

"I have to little friend, but I'm sure we will see each other again," Hermione said and mussed the little boy's hair. Lysander gave her a hug, and sat up and continued to look at his cards.

"Once again, thank you for the help Miss Granger." Rodolphus said as he escorted her to the door.

"You're welcome, thank you very much for breakfast. I'm sorry I couldn't stay to get ice cream too," she said.

"Maybe another time, if you want to, of course." Rodolphus said and blushed.

Hermione couldn't help herself, so she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Only afterwards she thought that maybe she had gone over the line and blushed.

"I would really like to." she said before she rushed out of the café. Rodolphus stood and looked after her, as his fingers brushed his cheek where her lips had briefly been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone**

 **I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews, it means a lot to me, that you like my story! :-)**

 **I wouldn't have come so far, if it hadn't been for my beta, MadamKitten. I'm so grateful, for all of her help and all of her wonderful ideas.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

 **Thank you again!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The week had gone by quickly for Hermione, and before she knew it, it was Sunday.

Molly had sought out Hermione earlier in the week, and insisted that she came for Sunday lunch with the Weasley family. Hermione was not happy about being in the same room as Ronald and Lavender, but had reluctantly agreed after much persuasion from Mollys side.

So now she stood and tried to figure out what she should wear. She didn't want to overdo it, but at the same time she wanted to show Ronald what precisely it was that he gave up when he slept with Lavender. Eventually she decided on her dark blue jeans and a black top. She put a little make-up on, and put her hair up in a ponytail. When she was satisfied, she took her wand and apparated to the Burrow.

When she arrived, she immediately regretted her decision to come. Ronald and Lavender stood on the front stoop of the Burrow, in a steamy embrace. Hermione took a deep breath before she went and opened the front gate, letting it slam shut startling the lovers in front of her.

"Hermione, how nice that you could come!" Lavender exclaimed.

If it weren't for the fact that Hermione knew Lavender so well, she would believe the other witch was actually happy to see her. But she knew Lavender, and knew full well that she was in no way happy to see her.

"Hello Lavender, Ronald," Hermione replied coolly and went past them and inside. Hermione could feel Ronalds gaze as she passed by, but she completely ignored him.

"Oh, Hermione dear, it's so nice to see you!" Molly said and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you for having me Molly." she replied. Hermione walked around and said hello to all the others before she stopped at George.

"So, mum finally persuaded you to come?" George said.

"She finally succeeded." Hermione nodded and looked at the young man. George hadn't been the same since the loss of his twin brother during the war, but it had helped when Angelina Johnson came into the picture. She had helped him through the worst and they were now getting ready to welcome their firstborn into the world.

"Is it going well with your business?" George asked.

"Very , I'm beginning to get more customers," she replied.

"I plan to come by one day and buy some adventure books for Fred Junior." George said and grinned when his fiancée showed up.

"I'm just excited for the day he comes. I'm convinced there's a bludger in there sometimes! He'll be a beater I'm sure of it!" Angelina said and gave Hermione a hug.

"You look so beautiful Angelina," Hermione said and smiled at the young woman. George had put his arm around her waist and held her close to him, as he gave her head a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Hermione, you look really beautiful yourself," Angelina said. They continued to talk, and Hermione could constantly feel Ronalds gaze. It was getting quite annoying, the longer she stayed the more she was regretting coming.

"Who's missing?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Ginny, they should be here any minute now." George said, and at that moment they heard the sound of the Floo network, and out of the green flames came Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were coming today!" Harry exclaimed when he saw her and he gave her a big hug. Hermione really missed the close relationship she used to have with Harry.

"Molly insisted, so here I am," she said.

"I'm so happy your here, we have great news to share!" Harry said to the entire room and took hold of Ginny's hand.

"We're getting married!" Ginny shouted happily and everyone started to congratulate her and Harry, while Ginny showed everyone her gorgeous diamond ring.

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said and looked at him. Harry had grown and become more mature. His work as an Auror had done wonders, and he had a little more muscle and took more responsibility than in the past. Ronald as always, had followed in Harry's footsteps, and the two worked closely together. Harry took more responsibility than Ronald ever did. Hermione couldn't help but be a bit jealous of his relationship with Ginny, they looked really happy together.

Molly soon shooed them all to the large table to sit, after drying her eyes and congratulating the young couple.

Hermione sat next to George, with Arthur on her other side.

The talk died down and everyone took from the many dishes. Ronald sat with his mouth full and tried to have a conversation. Hermione had always thought it was obnoxious and disgusting, the way he stuffed himself.

They talked about Harry and Ginny's engagement, but because it was so new they had not planned anything yet.

"How's it at work, Harry?" Hermione asked and took a sip of juice.

"We are busy enough, but it's small things." he replied.

"Small things, huh? Mr. Greengrass seems to think otherwise!" Ronald shouted angrily, his mouth full of food.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know we shouldn't talk about our clients Ron." Harry sighed, "Although, I think everyone in the country knows about it. He doesn't exactly hide it."

"Ah, you mean that about his eldest daughter?" George said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who? Daphne? " Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, Daphne. She is engaged to Draco Malfoy, but apparently, she enjoys herself with Rabastan Lestrange." George smirked.

Hermione choked on the juice she had been drinking and coughed.

"Mr. Greengrass isn't happy about it, as you can imagine." Harry said.

"Happy?" Ronald snorted. "He's made sure that it's almost impossible for Rabastan Lestrange to get work anywhere. An attempt to keep him away from his daughter, although Azkaban would be better!"

"That's terrible! If they like each other, Mr. Greengrass should be happy." Hermione said.

"Happy? Should he be happy that his daughters shagging a Death Eater?" Ronald hissed.

"Ronald, both of the Lestrange brothers were pardoned!" Hermione said and sighed.

She was so tired of this same old argument. Ronald never got over the fact that the Malfoy family first avoided going to Azkaban because they helped at the last minute during the war. Not to mention had it not been for Narcissa Malfoy, Harry would not be present today.

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Ronald snarled.

"Ronald that is enough!" Molly scolded, and silence settled again.

"Hermione, how's your little shop going?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"Things are going really well, I'm so happy about it. Business is picking up, so I've been very busy lately." Hermione replied and looked at him. She had always been very fond of Arthur, he was a good and caring father.

"You work to much dear, you will never meet someone when you work all the time," Molly said.

"I like my work and I meet many people. There are new customers coming in all the time," Hermione said and really tried not to be annoyed about Mollys issues with her love life. She didn't fancy yet another conversation about Hermiones lack of men in her life.

"I'm just saying you'll never meet a good man when you work all the time. That's what I've always said, not all men like to have a wife who's working," Molly said.

Hermione sighed, she was tired of hearing that women belonged behind the pots of one's home. Why would anyone go to school, if you don't have to use what you learn for anything?

"Molly, it's sweet of you to think like that, but I'm fine as it is right now. I don't need a man to be happy." Hermione said although it was a little lie.

She would love to have someone to enjoy her life with. But she wouldn't admit that to Molly, because she would without a doubt try to split Ronald and Lavender up again, so Hermione and Ronald could be together.

Hermione would hate to disappoint Molly, but she knew deep down, that she would never be with Ronald again. He was too childish, Hermione needed someone responsible and mature. The last few days she had thought a lot about Rodolphus and Lysander. She couldn't get the little boy and his father out of her head.

Rodolphus was much more mature and responsible than Ronald could ever be. He was a pure gentleman. Rodolphus held the door and was courteous to her where Ronald was the opposite. She thought that it sometimes was hard to believe that both of them were purebloods, Ronald did not behave like he was a pureblood.

"There is no one that will have a wife who is working all the time and never home." Ronald muttered and Hermione could really feel that her patience was put to the test.

"I've actually met someone!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Everyone looked up at her, and Ronald just sat with his mouth open.

"Who is it dear? Anyone we know?" Molly asked.

"No, you don't know him, and it was just a small meeting, but we have agreed to meet again," Hermione said, she would not tell about Rodolphus yet, and certainly not when Ronald had already said what he thought about both of the Lestrange men.

"I'm happy for you dear, that's wonderful news. I assume you'll be closing your shop now that you've met someone?" Molly said.

"No, I'm not going to close my shop. If one day I had to close, then it would be because I had no other choice," Hermione said.

"No one would want to be with someone like you Hermione, you are never home. It's a woman's job to be home and have dinner waiting for her husband!" Ronald hissed.

"Yes, thank you for that Ronald." Hermione said, sighing. She regretted agreeing to come, it was always and forever the same issues with him. Ronald would never allow his wife to work outside the home if it interfered with his dinner.

Lavender sat and whispered to Ron to try to get him to calm down.

"Thank you for the food Molly, but I really have to go, it was lovely to see all of you again," Hermione said and gave Molly a hug.

"Hermione dear, you're not going already? We haven't even had dessert yet, please stay." Molly said sadly.

"I'm very sorry Molly, I have some orders I have to check in the shop. Thank you for today I had a lovely time," Hermione lied, and quickly went out of the Burrow.

The moment the door closed behind her, she could hear Molly scold Ronald for his behavior.

Hermione apparated to her shop, and sat down in her chair. She had no work today, but she didn't want to go home and be alone. She got up and went and looked at her bookshelves until she found a good adventure book she would take with her.

She took her cloak, and locked the door behind her before she went out on the street.

She did not get far before a voice stopped her. She turned and saw Lysander come running to her.

"Mimi! Mimi! "He shouted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hello Lysander." she said, and knelt down.

The little boy gave her a big hug, and she got up and saw Rodolphus come walking towards them.

"Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said.

"You can call me Hermione, Mr. Lestrange." Hermione said and blushed.

"Only if you call me Rodolphus." he replied, smiling.

"Mimi, Papa and me are going out to buy sweets and then meet with Uncle Bass!" Lysander said.

"Really? That sounds nice," Hermione replied.

"Lysander, we have to have some food first at Madam Maggies, and meet with Rabastan there. Then we can go and buy sweets." Rodolphus replied.

"I'm on my way there to read a bit, and maybe grab a cup of tea." Hermione said and blushed.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Hermione?" Rodolphus asked and blushed a bit. She looked up at him and couldn't help but imagine how it would sound to hear him whisper her name in her ears. She cleared her throat and tried not to think about what she had imagined.

"I would love to," she said, and took his offered arm while Lysander held her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

I want to thank you all for your lovely review. It really makes my day so much better to hear that you like my story so much. Huge thank you to you all!

And, because of your lovely review, I wanted to give you a "present"! So here you got the next chapter! I look forward to hear your opinions on it.

Thank you to my beta MadamKitten! I'm so grateful for all of her help and all of her ideas.

Enjoy chapter 4 :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

Rodolphus could not believe his own luck. He hadn't been able to get Hermione Granger out of his mind. He had thought about her, and not all of his thoughts were appropriate. He had imagined what it would be like to have her underneath him, while he made love to her. Imagined what it would be like to have her in his arms when he woke up in the morning.

Luck was on his side. Now he was walking with her arm in his, down towards Madam Maggie's. Lysander had talked nonstop about her the past few days, and as soon as he saw her today, he had ran ahead. Normally, Rodolphus would have been upset with Lysander, for running away like this, but when he saw the young witch, he couldn't help but smile.

"How have you been Hermione?" Rodolphus asked.

 _Oh god, that would sound so nice saying while making love to you, what? Rodolphus snap out of it._

"I've been great, thank you. What about you and Lysander?" she asked.

"We have been well, thank you." Rodolphus answered.

"Has your brother found work anywhere yet?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, it's not so easy I'm afraid. I tried to see if they maybe could use him at Gringrotts, but apparently Mr. Greengrass has told the goblins that they shouldn't hire a Lestrange. I had to work hard to convince them not to sack me." Rodolphus said, it had taken a lot from his side, to convincing the Goblins that they should keep him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Rodolphus, why is Mr. Greengrass after your brother so much? The Lestrange name is still a powerful name, why not just let your brother and his daughter get married? Sometimes, I really find it difficult to understand all of your pureblood customs and traditions. I mean why arrange a marriage between two people who can't stand one another?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But I do wish they would be able to marry each other. Rabastan loves her, and she loves him." Rodolphus said.

They arrived at Madam Maggies, and quickly gave her their order. Rodolphus told Madam Maggie that Rabastan would come soon. Rodolphus acted like a pure gentleman, and it made Hermione feel like a princess.

"Lysander, why don't you ask Mimi about what you have asked me about every day since we saw her last?" Rodolphus asked his son, when they waited for their orders.

"Mimi, may I come and hear you read an adventure book?" Lysander asked quietly.

"Of course you can, do you want to come when the other children come?" Hermione asked the little boy.

"Papa, what do you think?" Lysander asked, and looked at his father.

"Maybe it's best if we come when no one else is around. I would hate for you to lose your customers because of me." Rodolphus said.

"Why do you say that? I won't lose any customers if you came with Lysander." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you do remember I was a Death Eater right? Most of the children from that orphanage are without parents because of us. It would not look good for your shop if they saw me there." Rodolphus sighed.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I'm sorry, but please feel free to come by anytime. I would love to read a story for Lysander." Hermione said.

"Yay!" Lysander shouted and clapped his hands excitedly.

"We will, thank you." Rodolphus said, and looked out of the window.

"Papa look, it's uncle Bass!" Lysander yelled, and started to wave. Hermione looked out the window, and saw Rabastan kissing the eldest Greengrass girls hand. Rabastan watched as Daphne walked away, and turned around to wave at Lysander.

Hermione could feel herself getting nervous. She wasn't sure what Rodolphus's brother would say to her. Lysander ran over to Rabastan, who lifted him up in his arms. Rabastan then went over to Madam Maggie to kiss her on both cheeks, before he came over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late Roddy, but I saw Daphne and had to say hello." Rabastan said and looked at Hermione.

"It's alright Rab, I want you to met Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my little brother Rabastan." Rodolphus said introducing the two of them, and Hermione was surprised, when Rabastan grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Granger, don't believe a word he says about me. I'm much much better than he claims I am." Rabastan said winked.

Hermione blushed and looked away from the younger brother.

"Rabastan. Please behave yourself." Rodolphus said.

"Don't I always? Don't worry Miss Granger, I wouldn't dream of taking my brothers witch." Rabastan grinned.

Hermione was sure her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She turned around to look at Rodolphus and could see that he also was blushing severely. They were saved by Madam Maggie who came with their orders.

"Rodolphus told me you took care of Lysander when he ran away. Why does a beautiful and young witch like yourself, not have any children of your own?" Rabastan asked.

Hermione choked on her tea, and started to cough. He was really straight forward.

"I have not found the right man yet, but I do hope I will have children one day." Hermione blushed.

"No boyfriend or anything?" Rabastan winked.

"Rabastan!" Rodolphus warned.

"No boyfriend Rabastan." Hermione chuckled.

"Perfect. Then you wouldn't mind if I took sweet little Lysander here to get some sweets after we have eaten so the two of you can have some time alone? Get to know each other a bit?" Rabastan grinned.

"Yes! Please Papa? Can I go with uncle Bass?" Lysander asked happily.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. She really liked those boys. Rabastan acted like he was a matchmaker, and Lysander was quick to follow his uncle's lead.

"Rabastan…" Rodolphus groaned.

"Then it's a deal. It was lovely to meet you Miss Granger, you two enjoy. Don't worry about Lysander, I'll make sure to get him home and into bed." Rabastan winked, as he took Lysanders hand.

Lysander first ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug, and then over to his father.

Rodolphus sat still, looking angrily at Rabastan and thought about all the ways he could kill him. He was really annoying at times.

Rabastan and Lysander took their leave, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh god, is your brother always like this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Actually? He's worse. I really feel like I sometimes have two sons." Rodolphus grinned.

"I can see what you mean, he really acts like he's a grown child." Hermione exclaimed.

"Rabastan has always been like that. I'm the serious Lestrange and he's the fun Lestrange." Rodolphus mumbled.

"I like the serious Lestrange more than the fun one." Hermione whispered.

 _Oh god, did I just say that out loud?_ Hermione thought, and suddenly the hem of her top was very interesting.

Rodolphus just looked at her, he had dreamt about her, and thought about her, and now she had just said she liked him more than Rabastan? He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he had to thank Rabastan for his meddling.

"I like you too." Rodolphus mumbled, as he quickly got up and went to get another pot of tea.

It gave Hermione a perfect opportunity to look at the older wizard. He was really nice to look at, and when Rodolphus turned around and catch her gaze, she quickly looked down at her hands again.

Rodolphus had a battle with himself, he really wanted to invite her out, but it had been a long time since he last had invited a witch out. He wasn't sure on how to do it.

He took their tea and returned to their table. Hermione was looking out the window.

"Here you go." Rodolphus said, and offered her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Hermione said and reached for the cup. When their hands briefly touched she felt the jolt of electricity again. She looked up at the wizard in front of her, to see if he had noticed it. And by the redness on his cheeks, she was sure he had.

"When would you and Lysander like to come by? And does he have any preference regarding adventures?" she asked while she took a sip of her tea.

"He likes hippogriffs quite a bit, I think I maybe have to someday show him one. He likes knights as well. He always loves it when Rabastan plays knights with him." Rodolphus said with a smile on his face.

"Does he have any children his own age to play with? Not that I don't think it's nice that you brother plays with him." Hermione asked.

"No, unfortunately he does not. The other children's parents do not want their children interacting with the child of a Death Eater. They look down on him because of my past. It's not fair to Lysander, but there's not much that I can do to change it. I can't change my past, no matter how much I wish that I could." Rodolphus sighed.

"Have you ever considered taking him to muggle London? There are lots of playgrounds there with children that Lysander could play with." Hermione asked.

"I'm not so familiar with Muggle London I'm afraid." Rodolphus mumbled.

"I can show you a place not far from The Leaky Cauldron if you like? Then you can take him over there sometimes." Hermione smiled.

"Now?" Rodolphus asked, he would love to go with Hermione.

"If you have the time of course, and want to. I don't want to put pressure on you or anything." Hermione whispered.

 _Oh god Hermione, stop with the talking now!_

"I would love to. Let me just pay the bill, and then we can go." Rodolphus said. He went up to talk to Madam Maggie, but she just shushed at him, and told him to go over to his date. Rodolphus didn't think he could get any more red in his head. He went over and helped Hermione into her jacket, and couldn't helped but let his hand linger for a few moments on her shoulders.

Hermione could feel his intent gaze, and the pressure from his hands on her shoulders. She really liked the feeling of his hands on her. All too soon, he let go, and instead offer her his arm, which she gladly took.

He held the door for her and they went out on the street.

"Do you mind if I side along apparated us? It's just, I'm sure there are reporters who would love to print a story if they see us together, and I'm really trying to keep out of the press. I hate that I don't feel like I have any private life anymore. I hope you don't mind." she nervously asked the wizard.

"Not at all Miss Granger." Rodolphus replied, he wanted to be a bit rash, so he pulled Hermione into his arms.

Hermione had not expected to be in his arms like this, she would happily had side apparated them while holding his arms, but she couldn't help but give a sigh in pleasure. She felt totally safe in his strong arms and took a hold around his back. She just stood there, enjoying the feeling.

"Whenever you are ready Hermione." he purred in her ear, and she felt goosebump starting to come on her neck and arms.

 _Pull yourself together Hermione!_

She took a deep breath and apparated them away.

They landed outside a little park and Hermione was surprised that neither of them got splinched. He didn't let go of her and for that she was grateful. Hermione was not sure she could stand on her own right now. She took a couple of deep breaths before she slowly pulled away from his arms. She looked at him and was surprised to see him so close. He was standing very close, looking intently at her. Hermione slowly raised her hand, and laid it on his cheek. Rodolphus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He really loved the feeling of her hands on him. He slowly turned his head to the side, and gave her wrist a kiss. He could hear her exhale a little moan. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the young witch. She had closed her eyes, and Rodolphus could see her taking deep breaths. He wondered if she was just as affected by this than he was. He slowly put his hand on her cheek, and his thumb started to draw small circles. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if she wanted it, and before he could do anything, they were interrupted by a small child, who ran into them. Hermione stumbled but Rodolphus quickly steady her.

"It's right over here." Hermione quickly mumbled, a bit put off that they were interrupted.

Before she could go too far, he took hold on her hand.

Hermione looked down on their joined hands, and their fingers intertwined in each other. They could both feel the warmth there spread through their hands. Hermione looked at Rodolphus and smiled, while they started to walk.

She told him about the different things you could do, and showed him all around the park. There were some swings and slides he knew that Lysander would love to try.

"It's perfect, I'm sure he would love to come here." Rodolphus said. They spotted a bench, and went to sit down.

"I'm sure he will." Hermione replied, while scooting herself a bit closer to him.

"Do you have anything else in mind for what we could do in muggle London?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Well, I think he is a bit young to go to the movie theatre, but otherwise, there are themes parks, where you can try all sorts of things." Hermione answered.

"What's a movie theatre?" Rodolphus asked, he had never heard about such a thing, and was curious as to what it was.

"Well, it's a place where you go and see a movie. A movies like a wizard picture, but instead of only a brief moment, it's much longer. They also have sound! There are action movies, romantic movies, anything you can think of really." Hermione said.

"Is it where you could go on a date?" Rodolphus mumbled.

"You could do that." Hermione answered quietly.

Rodolphus didn't answer, but instead sat and looked at her. She hadn't let go of his hand, and he kind of enjoyed the feeling of her small hand in his large one.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head back." Hermione quietly said, she really didn't want this night to end.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Rodolphus said as he stood. He helped Hermione up, and they started to walk over to where they could apparate from.

Hermione hoped he would hold her like he did before, and had to stop herself from giggling when he pulled her into an embrace.

This time it was Rodolphus who apparated them back to the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I had a nice time today Rodolphus, thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"As did I." Rodolphus murmured, before he slowly leant down to kiss her on her cheek.

Hermione blushed at the feeling of his lips on her cheek.

"Would you like to go on a proper date with me someday Hermione?" Rodolphus whispered, still lingering close to her ear.

"I would love to." Hermione whispered.

"Maybe you can arrange for us to go to muggle London and grab something to eat?" Rodolphus said, while placing a small kiss on her cheek again.

"I would like that." Hermione said, and before she could stop herself, she snuck her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. She pulled away from him.

"How about, you and Lysander come down to my shop tomorrow, and then we can arrange our date?" Hermione blushed.

"It's a deal, I'll look forward to seeing you again." he grinned. They bid their farewell, and Hermione apparated back to her flat where she happily jumped and squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone**

 **As a Valentines gift for you, I decided to upload chapter 5. :-D**

 **This has been beta read by MadamKitten :-) Forever grateful for all her help.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rodolphus couldn't believe his own luck, and he knew that he had a huge smile on his face. When he got home, Rabastan took one look at him, and just grinned.

"I guess your date went well then?" He smirked.

"Yes, thank you Rabastan, it went very well." Rodolphus sighed.

"Come on, you got to give me some details." Rabastan groaned.

"She took me to a muggle park, not far from the Leaky Cauldron, and I'm planning on taking Lysander there sometime soon." Rodolphus said and moved to the kitchen.

"What? Didn't you kiss her? Come on Roddy, I didn't think I would have to give my big brother dating tips." Rabastan grinned.

"I did kiss her." Rodolphus mumbled.

"Where?" Rabastan asked with a glint in his eye.

"On her cheek, and I did invite her on a date." Rodolphus said and took a glass with water.

"Where are you taking her?" Rabastan asked, while thinking of all those tips he had to give his brother.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking of taking her into muggle London, where no one knows who we are." Rodolphus answered.

"Well, first of all, you should take her out to a fancy restaurant, I know just the place. A gorgeous little Italian place, I've been there many times with Daphne, and please do remember to buy some flowers or chocolates for her. You have to act like a pure gentleman, just as father told us." Rabastan grinned.

"I'll make sure to buy her some flowers. I'm meeting her tomorrow, down at her shop. I'm taking Lysander there so he can hear her read a story." Rodolphus said.

"Perfect! Then I can go see Daphne, don't worry, I will be back in the afternoon, she is having Draco and his family over for dinner." Rabastan grumbled.

"Rab, don't you think you should back off a little? It's hard enough as it is. You know her father would do anything to bring you down." Rodolphus asked concerned.

"I know Rod, but I can't. I really love her, it's not just a fling. I want to be with her. Hell, I even want to marry her! She means the world to me, and I can't just let her walk away." Rabastan said sadly.

"Just, watch your back alright?" Rodolphus said.

"Don't worry brother, I can take care of myself." Rabastan said and walked into the sitting room.

Rodolphus went up the stairs, to Lysanders room.

"Papa!" the little boy yelled and ran to his father.

"Hey mate, did you buy lots of sweet with uncle Bass?" Rodolphus asked, and sat down on Lysanders bed.

"Yes, we bought a lot of sweets, look!" Lysander happily said, and showed a bag to Rodolphus that was full of candies.

"You bought the whole store!" Rodolphus laughed.

"Uncle Bass said I could get whatever I wanted!" the little boy said.

"It's fine, just don't eat it all at once, okay?" Rodolphus said.

"I won't papa!" Lysander said.

"Well, it's nearly your bedtime." Rodolphus said.

"Papa I'm not tired, I don't want to go to sleep." Lysander yawned.

"Well, if you don't, then you can't go to see Mimi tomorrow. She said she would read you a story." Rodolphus said, and watched as his sons face light up in a huge smile.

"Are we going to see Mimi?" Lysander screamed.

"Yes, we are going down to her shop tomorrow, so she can read you a story!" Rodolphus happily said.

"YAH!" Lysander yelled and started to jump on his bed.

"Lysander! LYSANDER!" Rodolphus yelled but the little boy didn't hear him.

 _God damn Rabastan! You have given him far too much candy!_

Rodolphus caught the boy in the air, and started to tickle him.

"Papa, No Papa!" Lysander laughed.

"Are you quite done now? If you don't go to sleep now, we won't be going anywhere tomorrow." Rodolphus said with a stern face.

"Okay goodnight Papa" Lysander yawned, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Lysander." Rodolphus said, and kissed his sons forehead, before he went out and down to Rabastan.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, I know, I gave him far too much candy, but have you tried to tell that kid no? You just can't!" Rabastan exclaimed before Rodolphus could say anything.

"It's fine, he's sleeping now." Rodolphus said, and together the two brothers sat there drinking and chatting.

Hermione was so happy when she opened her shop the following morning. She had thought of Rodolphus all night and was really looking forward to seeing him again.

She had quite a busy day, and she ran around trying to get it all done. When the bell over the door rang, she had her arms full of books.

"Mimi!" Lysander yelled, and ran over to her. She barely had the time to sit down the books, before the little boy was in her arms.

"Well Hello Lysander! How are you doing this morning?" Hermione smiled and asked. He really was adorable.

"I'm good." Lysander said, as Rodolphus moved up behind him.

"Hello Hermione," he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello Rodolphus," Hermione said, blushing, as she sat Lysander down again.

"Here Mimi, I got you this." Lysander said and held up a pink lollipop.

"Thank you, how did you know I like raspberry flavour?" Hermione asked and took the candy.

"Magic!" Lysander grinned, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Lysander, why don't you go and look at the books over at that table there by the window? I found some I think you'll like." Hermione said, and the little boy ran over to the window, starting to look through the books.

She turned around, and saw some beautiful white roses.

"These are for you." Rodolphus said, and handed her the flowers.

"Oh Rod, they are beautiful, thank you." she said and took were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen.

Rodolphus was happy that he'd taken Rabastans advice, and bought her those. He was standing there, and looking at her while she arranged the flowers. He liked the way she had called him Rod, and wouldn't mind her doing it again.

"They are really beautiful Rod. It's been a long time since anyone has given me roses. Thank you." Hermione said and went over to him to kiss his cheek. Rodolphus turned in the same moment and their lips met.

Hermione hadn't meant the kiss to be on his mouth, but she didn't want to miss the chance of kissing him.

Rodolphus was happy, he really wanted to kiss Hermione, but was afraid she wouldn't want to. So when her hands found their way around his neck, he pulled her into his chest, and moved his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Hermione loved the feeling of kissing him, and she felt safe and warm in his arms.

When they finally broke the kiss to get air, Hermione had a huge smile on her face. Rodolphus grinned, and put his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment.

"Mimi! I found a book!" Lysander yelled, and Hermione went over and closed the shop, before she walked over to him.

"Blackfeather the Hippogriff!" Hermione said, and moved a chair out. She sat down, and Lysander climbed onto her lap. She opened the book and started reading out loud.

Rodolphus stood and watched Hermione interact with his son, while she read from the book. Lysander had a huge smile on his face he loved the way Hermione read for him.

Because she had closed the shop, they didn't get interrupted.

"The end…" Hermione said and closed the book.

"Papa, can I have a hippogriff like Blackfeather?" Lysander asked.

"We don't have any room for a hippogriff, but I'll tell you what, we can maybe go and see one, one day." Rodolphus said.

"Yay!" Lysander screamed.

"Thank you Hermione, you have a beautiful voice, and you are a have a good way to capture people when you read." Rodolphus said.

"Thank you, I'm glad he enjoyed it." Hermione blushed, and watch as Lysander ran around pretending he was a hippogriff. Rodolphus went over behind her, and encircled her in his arms.

"Rodolphus? I was thinking, do you think your brother would want a job here? I could really use the help." Hermione asked.

"Are you sure? You don't have to you know." Rodolphus said, and he loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"I could use the help, and I don't care what Mr. Greengrass says or does." Hermione said.

"I'm sure you don't. However, I'm worried that you would lose customers if a former Death Eater was working here." Rodolphus said.

"Well, I don't care. I'm sick and tired of all the prejudices people have against you and your brother. I want to show people that I don't think like that! Besides, I don't think I would lose customers. And I really do need the help." Hermione said.

"I'll tell him to contact you." Rodolphus said as he smiled and placed a kiss on Hermione's neck.

Hermione couldn't help but moan a bit, and when she heard it, she blushed severely.

"Where do you want to go on our date?" Hermione asked.

"I want to take you to a little Italian place in muggle London, if that's alright with you?" Rodolphus whispered close to her ear.

"I would love to, when?" Hermione moaned again, she loved the feeling of his breath near her ear.

"Is tonight too soon?" Rodolphus said, he really didn't want to wait any longer.

"Tonight's perfect, can you pick me up here?" Hermione asked and moved around in his arms, her own went around his neck.

"Will seven be alright with you?" Rodolphus asked.

"Seven is perfect." she said, before she kissed him again.

"Papa, come play with me!" Lysander yelled from the other end.

"Well, Hermione, do you want to play with us?" Rodolphus asked.

"I would love to." Hermione happily agreed.

They played around a couple of hours, before Hermione happily said goodbye to Rodolphus and Lysander. She wanted to look perfect tonight and as soon as they had said goodbye, Hermione apparated home, and went to shower.

She chose a simple black dress with a halter top for the evening. The dress came to mid thigh, and looked perfect with simple stockings. She picked a simple gold necklace and small matching earrings. A pair of black heels completed her outfit. When she had five minutes left she quickly grabbed her black coat, and apparated back to her shop.

She didn't have to wait long before Rodolphus appeared. He looked so hot in his muggle attire, and she saw him looking at her long legs.

Rodolphus groaned at the sight before him, god she had gorgeous legs, and he couldn't help but picture how they would look hooked around his waist. He gave her hand a kiss, before he pulled her into his arms.

"Good Evening Hermione, you look beautiful." He said and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Hermione murmured against his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

When she nodded, he gave her forehead a kiss, and apparated them to a small alley, not far from the restaurant.

Rodolphus was a true gentleman, he held the door for her. Took her coat, and pulled her chair out. Hermione felt like a princess. She had never been on a date, where the guy treated her like she was a princess. The waiter came, and took their orders, and gave them some wine.

"Has Lysander shown any magical abilities?" Hermione asked, when their food came.

"He has, when he gets angry, he can get the windows to shatter, and he has a special way to wake up his uncle." Rodolphus grinned.

"Oh? How so?" Hermione asked.

"He has shown great skill at controlling water. Lysander likes to turn the water on then float it into Rabastan's bedroom before he dumps it all on top of Rabastan's head." Rodolphus grinned.

"Oh god, I wish I could see that!" Hermione said laughing.

"Maybe one day you will." Rodolphus mumbled, and blushed when he realized he had said it out loud.

"I would like that." Hermione said quietly.

Rodolphus took her hand, and they talked about everything. When their food came, Rodolphus fed her some from his plate, and she fed him. They shared the dessert, and Hermione loved the feeling she was getting. For the first time in a very long time, Hermione felt warm and happy. She had never had such a good time on a date before. The last man who had taken her on a date was Ronald. He was more interested in talking with everyone besides her. He always loved the fame.

"Rabastan told me that he would love to come down to your shop tomorrow to talk about working there." Rodolphus said, as he held her jacket for her.

"Perfect, I'll look forward to talking with him, then maybe I can get some time off and be with you." Hermione said and blushed severely, she hadn't planned to say the last thing out loud.

"I would like that." Rodolphus whispered in her ear, before he took her hand. They went outside the restaurant and started to walk down to the apparation point where Rodolphus apparated them back to her shop.

"I had such a good time Rodolphus." Hermione said, and looked down at her hands.

"I had a great time as well, would you like to meet again?" Rodolphus asked.

Hermione looked up at the former Death Eater, and she couldn't help but feel a bit bold.

"Only if you'll let me cook you dinner." she said and scribbled down a note.

"Here's my address. Come by tomorrow evening at seven." she said and kissed him.

"I'll be there." he said as they broke the kiss. He kissed her on last time, before he apparated home. Hermione took a deep breath before she apparated home. She couldn't help but jump around and laughing happily, before she quickly went out in her kitchen to figure out what she could make for them to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me some time to get this chapter up, but me and my lovely beta MadamKitten, has just started our first fic together, and it takes all my time at the moment. I have not abandoned this story, but there will be some time in between the chapters. My muse just want me to work on Dominus Mortis right now. :-)**

 **I hope you all understand, and I just want to tell you all that I'm so grateful for all of your reviews. It means so much to me to hear from people what they think of my story.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 6, and I will dedicate this to all of you who has stick with me through this story. Thank you! You're lovely all of you.**

 **Love Karina**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning when Hermione was opening up her shop she was happy. She went over and looked at the roses from the day before. They still smelled heavenly. She had a lot of work to do. Several orders had come in and she needed to get them sorted and put away. The shop also needed to be cleaned.

There were a lot of customers today, and she was quite busy.

Just before lunch, the bell rang over the door, and Rabastan Lestrange walked in and came to stand directly in front of her.

"Hello Miss Granger." he said as he kissed her hand.

"Hello Rabastan, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm well thank you, Rodolphus said you wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted a job here? I've been so busy lately and I could really use the help, and Rodolphus said you have worked at Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said, and offered him some tea.

"Thank you, I would love to work for you, but are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems." Rabastan said as he took the tea.

"I'm sure, I really need the help, and I would love to help you and your brother. I feel just awful about the way everyone has treated your family. It's just not right." Hermione said.

"Well count me in, as long as you are sure." Rabastan grinned.

"I can't offer much in payment, I'm afraid." Hermione said as she averted her eyes and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's alright Miss Granger, as long as I get something to do, and I can help Rod out with the bills, then it's fine with me." he said.

"You can call me Hermione. When can you start?" she asked.

"How about now?" he grinned.

"That would be perfect! I have some orders out in the back I need to have packed, and then I just got a bunch of new books I need to have put on the shelves." Hermione said.

"Don't worry boss! I'm on it!" Rabastan said as he winked at her, and disappeared out the back.

Hermione was happy she had decided to hired him. Having Rabastan around was going to be a huge help and he really was a fun person to be around. The day went on and just as Hermione was finishing up with a customer, she saw Ginny Weasley walking in the front door.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here today!" Hermione said and moved over to hug the witch.

"I just wanted to see if you had time for a talk?" Ginny said and smiled.

"Sure, I'll just get some tea for us, then we can talk." Hermione said and went to the back room of her shop to find Rabastan. After telling him that she was going to have some tea with a friend she asked him to look after the shop.

"We can sit over here." Hermione said and moved over to the corner of the shop, and sat down at the small table next to a big window.

"Who did you get the roses from? They are beautiful!" Ginny said, and admired the white roses.

"I got them yesterday, from the guy I've been seeing." Hermione said happily.

"Oh, I just thought that was something you said to get mum of your back!" Ginny said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Not at all, I was on a date with him yesterday, he really is a gentleman." Hermione said and poured some tea for them.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you if you would come by mine and Harry's house tonight for dinner? Ron will be there, but Lavender won't." Ginny said and smiled.

Hermione couldn't believe it, first Molly and now, it would seem that Ginny also wanted to bring Ron and her, back together.

"As much as I would love it, I can't. I have other plans this evening." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, don't you think it's time you move on and forgive Ron? You were so lovely together, and I really can't stand Lavender. I've always wanted you as my sister-in-law." Ginny said.

"I can't. I have a date, and I won't cancel it. How many times do I have to tell you? I will never be with Ron again. He hurt me too much, and I'm happy now." Hermione said sadly. She really was tired of the Weasley women's mendling.

"Hermione?" Rabastan said and went over to them.

"Yes, what is it Rabastan?" Hermione said and moved from the table, she was well aware that the youngest Weasley was glaring angrily at him.

"There is a customer who would like to ask you a question." Rabastan said, and Hermione went with him.

She handled the customer, and asked Rabastan to see if they could get the book he ordered.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said and sat down in front of Ginny again.

"Hermione what the fuck is he doing here?" Ginny angrily whispered.

"Who? Oh Rabastan? He works here. He got a job here just this morning actually." Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater!" Ginny hissed.

"Former Death Eater. And he didn't do it on his own free will. You do remember that he and his brother were under Bellatrix's Imperius curse for several years." Hermione sighed.

"Still? Ron won't happy to hear about this!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't care what Ronald thinks of this. The fact is, I needed help, Rabastan needed a job. It was a perfect solution." Hermione said, angry that she had to defend her decisions to Ginny.

"But Hermione, what about your customers? I highly doubt your customers will continue to come here knowing he's working here." Ginny hissed as she furiously jabbed her finger in the direction Rabastan had walked.

"Then it's too bad for them. If they can't get over their prejudice, then I don't give a fuck what they think!" Hermione hissed back as she stood up and walked towards the front counter.

"Then I guess when I see you tonight, you can tell Ron about HIM working here! I'll let you explain that one!" Ginny said as she stepped in front of Hermione.

"No Ginny, I can't tonight. I've already told you, I have a date. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Hermione said and moved over to Rabastan, who stood frozen observing their interaction.

"You okay boss?" He asked when Ginny went out of the shop.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Are you sure you still want me to work here? I really don't want to come in between you and your friends." Rabastan said, he would totally understand if she didn't want him to work here anymore.

"You won't. They just have to deal with it." Hermione smiled at him.

"As long as you are sure." Rabastan said, and went over to help the next customer. With the exception of Ginny, no one else had made any comments about Rabastan working in Hermione's book shop. He even got an older witch laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Currently there was a young couple in the shop with a boy around Lysander's age, and Rabastan had been great. He had helped them find what they needed, and even played around with the boy. The smile on the young parents faces when they were leaving said it all.

"What do you think about your first day?" Hermione asked, when they started to close the shop.

"I really liked it, and I hope you are satisfied with my work." Rabastan said.

"I'm really am, you have been a huge help. Would you be able to work here everyday? You'll get a hour off for lunch everyday." Hermione asked.

"I would love to!" he said and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Oh god is that the time? I'm sorry Rabastan, I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said quickly when she saw the time. She really had to hurry to be able to get home and start cooking for her date tonight.

"It's fine Hermione, you better be off, I'm off to see Daphne anyway. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening." Rabastan said.

Hermione quickly apparated home, and started on the dinner. She had decided on a simple pasta dish, with mushroom and chicken. She really hoped he liked it. She quickly went to shower, and hurriedly got all of her house clean with some simple spells. Then she quickly dressed in a simple but flattering black top and skirt.

A half an hour before Rodolphus was set to arrive, her doorbell rang. Hermione went to answer the door, and was met with Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here to pick you up, to go to Harry's for dinner. Are you ready? Let's go." he said as he reached out to grab Hermione's hand.

"As I already told Ginny many times, I can't. I have a date, and if you'll excuse me, I don't have time to stand around chatting with you right now." Hermione said and closed the door.

She could hear him swearing and then a pop. He had apparated away.

"Damn him!" Hermione hissed, and went to set the table, when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh god, what now!" Hermione swore. She went over and opened the door, and was face to face with a clearly stirred Rodolphus.

"Rod! You're early!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, but Lysander is ill, and Rabastan isn't home yet." Rodolphus said.

"Oh god, is it serious?" Hermione asked and took his hand in hers.

"I don't think so, I think he has eaten too much of his candy. He's complaining about stomach pain." Rodolphus said.

"Well, go get him, then we can both look after him here." Hermione said, and smiled when she saw Rodolphus smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, clearly relieved that she didn't canceled their date.

"Of course I am. Go get him, I'll make him something to calm his stomach." Hermione said. Rodolphus breathed out a sigh of relief, nodded once and apparated away to get his son. Hermione quickly went over to make up the the sofa so that Lysander could lay there watching some television before going into the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup. Hermione could clearly remember her parents always made her chicken soup when she had a stomach pain.

Ten minutes later, Rodolphus arrived with Lysander in his arms. The little boy was clearly in pain, and he clutched his stuffed hippogriff in his hands.

"Mimi, my stomach hurts!" Lysander said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh you poor boy, come here." Hermione took Lysander in her arms, and carried him to the couch.

"You just lay down here, and watch some cartoons!" Hermione turned the tv on, and the little boy's eyes widened.

"Papa look! It's just like the pictures!" Lysander exclaimed.

"I can see that." Rodolphus said and looked at the television. He had never seen anything like it, but it was amazing, and Lysander clearly loved it.

"Here you go Lysander, this is chicken soup, it's one of my favorites and I hope you like it!" Hermione said and placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of Lysander. He took one spoonful into his mouth and Rodolphus could see he loved it. Lysander continued eating the chicken soup until he had finished the entire bowl.

"Mimi this taste good!" he said, and snuggled up on the couch. Hermione pulled a quilt over him, before she took Rodolphus's hand and lead him to the kitchen, where she had set up a table.

Rodolphus pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I had to take Lysander with me." he said as he laid his forehead on hers.

"It's fine Rod, you don't have to apologize, I like having Lysander here." Hermione said, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

Rodolphus went over and pulled Hermione's chair out, before he sat down in front of her. Hermione poured them some wine, and they started to eat.

"I hope you like it." Hermione said nervously.

"It's very good." Rodolphus answered truthfully.

"Oh good!" Hermione smiled.

"How was work today? Did you end up hiring Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes I did, he's really good. He even got a older witch laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. He really is good at his work, and he learned it quickly." Hermione said.

"I'm really happy that you wanted to give him a chance." Rodolphus said.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance." Hermione said and took his hand.

"Thank you." He answered and kissed her hand. Hermione gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. She was getting them some dessert when Rodolphus went up behind her, and moved her hair away from her neck. As he started to kiss her neck Hermione melted into his arms, a soft moan escaping her parted lips.

"I've missed you today." he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." she answered truthfully. Rodolphus resumed kissing her neck gently and Hermione couldn't stop herself from leaning closer to him, the sensation of his lips on her neck was overwhelming. Soon she closed her eyes and moaned contentedly. She loved the warm feeling she felt in her stomach as he kissed her. It was new and exciting, she had never felt anything like this before.

Rodolphus turned her around in his arms seeking out her lips and began to kiss her passionately. The warm feeling in Hermione's stomach intensified as she eagerly responded to his kiss. Rodolphus's hand slowly ran down her back, and everywhere he could touch. Hermione couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Soon Rodolphus's hand left her back and slipped under her top. Hermione loved the feeling of his hand on her skin, it was intense and electrifying. Hermione pulled him even closer to her, she wanted there to be no space left between them. Rodolphus held Hermione tightly and broke the kiss, gently biting her bottom lip as he pulled away, panting, and rested his forehead on hers. He had closed his eyes, and tried to get his breathing under control.

"What are you doing to me?" he mumbled and kissed her lips lightly.

"The same thing you are doing to me." Hermione whispered.

"You're incredible." He smiled and gave her forehead a kiss before he slowly lowered his arms and took a step back. Hermione was blushing deeply, and her legs felt slightly weak and shaky as she quickly turned and walked to the counter to retrieve the chocolate cake she had made for dessert.

Taking a deep breath before she turned around and faced Rodolphus, she said, "I hope you like chocolate."

"I love chocolate." Rodolphus said, winking at her.

"Do you think Lysander would like some as well?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe just a small piece, very small." He said. Hermione cut a small sliver of cake, and went into the sitting room. She crouched down in front of the sofa, but found Lysander fast asleep. Hermione smiled, and kissed his forehead, then she got up and turned off the television before going back to Rodolphus. She found Rodolphus standing in her hallway looking at the framed photographs of her childhood that she had hung on the walls.

"He's sleeping." Hermione said, and moved to stand beside him.

"Are these your parents?" He asked and pointed at a wedding picture.

"Yes." Hermione sadly said.

"What's the matter?" Rodolphus asked, noting the sadness in her voice.

"I miss them. They don't remember me. I had to Obliviate them during the war to keep them safe. Unfortunately I wasn't able to return their memories to them afterwards." Hermione answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rodolphus said and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Come on, let's get some dessert!" Hermione said and pulled him with her.

Rodolphus went into the kitchen and sat down pulling Hermione into his lap. Hermione was blushing severely. Rodolphus took the spoon, and a bit of a chocolate cake, and fed her. Hermione smiled and did the same to him.

"It's good." Rodolphus said, and kissed her lips.

"Really good!" Hermione moaned. The taste of Rodolphus and chocolate was amazing.

They kept on feeding each other cake, and at one point, the spoon was forgotten. Hermione grabbed a piece of cake with her fingers and fed it to Rodolphus. His eyes widened in shock as he looked into Hermione's eyes and he gently took her hand in his and started to lick the chocolate frosting off her fingers, kissing each one as he finished. He never broke eye contact. Hermione could feel goosebumps on her arms, as the warm and exciting feeling in her stomach returned. Rodolphus pulled Hermione's finger into his mouth and sucked off all the chocolate and before she could react his lips crashed down on hers and he kissed her passionately. Hermione moved, so she was straddling his lap. She could feel him shudder under her as a moan escaped his lips. They sat like this, passionately snogging for several minutes until they had to come up for air.

"It's late, I probably should head home with Lysander." Rodolphus said and kissed her lips again.

Hermione didn't wanted this night to end now, and she wanted to feel bold, so before she could stop herself, she had asked him.

"You could stay the night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone**

 **And thank you for you patience! My muse is not entirely bach yet, but I have managed to write a timeline for this story so hopefully my muse will return soon :-D**

 **I know a lot of you have question to why Rodolphus and Rabastan needs to work, and I can just say that all of that will be revealed in chapter 9 or 10. :-)**

 **A huge thank you to my friend, co-author and beta reader MadamKitten! She is the best, and I couldn't have done this without her. So thank you sweetie xxx**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and please leave a review behind :-)**

 **Love Karina**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't believe she had been so bold as to ask Rodolphus to stay the night.

As Rodolphus just looked blankly at her, she was getting more and more nervous. She removed herself from his lap and went to the sink, just to do something. She was so nervous.

"You want us to stay?" He finally asked, after some time.

"Only if you want to, it's just, I don't think you should move Lysander. I mean, what if he wakes up? Then he might not be able to sleep later. Plus, I'd really like you to stay." Hermione mumbled.

"I want to stay, but only if you're sure?" Rodolphus said and moved over to stand behind her.

She felt herself melting into him again, and he moved his arms around her.

"I'm sure." she said and turned around and kissed him. They stood in each other's arms for some time, just kissing and touching each other.

"I have a guest room, we can put Lysander in there for the night. I'm sure that would be more comfortable than the sofa." Hermione said after some time.

"I'll go get him, you just lead the way." Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus went to the sofa, and very carefully took Lysander into his arms.

"Papa?" Lysander said quietly, half asleep.

"Shh, you go back to sleep, we are going to stay with Mimi tonight." Rodolphus said, and held the boy close. Rodolphus carried him out to Hermione, who led the way to her guest room. It wasn't big, but it was certainly big enough to use as a guest room. Rodolphus laid Lysander down in the bed, and pulled the quilt up around him. Hermione stood and watched Rodolphus taking care of his son, and she couldn't help but feel even more for him. The way he carefully tucked the little boy, and the way he kissed his son's forehead, made her heart clench. She could clearly see the love between father and son.

Rodolphus sat and made sure his son was sound asleep, before he went over to Hermione who was standing in the door.

"Is he asleep?" she asked, when he put his arm around her waist.

"He's sleeping." Rodolphus said and kissed her head.

Hermione was feeling a little nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready for them to have sex so soon, especially not while Lysander was in the other room. But she really wanted to be in his arms through the night. She took his hand, and pulled him with her down to her room. Rodolphus could feel her tremble, and he knew she was nervous.

"I can sleep on the couch." Rodolphus said, and took her into his arms.

"No, it's fine, I'm just a bit nervous. I'm not sure I'm ready for, you know, sex yet, but I really want to be with you. I would like to fall asleep beside you." Hermione nervously said.

Rodolphus hooked his fingers under her chin, and moved her head up so she was looking at him.

"I won't do anything you're not ready to, I promise." Rodolphus said, and kissed her sweetly.

"I know." Hermione whispered against his lips. She opened the door, and Rodolphus looked inside her room. She had a huge bed, with small dressers on each side of the bed. A door in the back of the room, leading to a bathroom, and she had a small bookshelf standing at the one end of the room. It was cozy and warm inside her room.

Hermione went over to her dresser, and found a nightgown.

"I'll be right back." she quietly said, and moved over to the bathroom door.

Rodolphus sat on her bed, and took some of his clothes off. He kept his trousers on, but removed his shirt. He wanted to make sure he didn't overstep any of her boundaries.

Hermione stood in her bathroom, and was suddenly very nervous. She really wanted to be with him, and hadn't felt like this in a long time. But she was nervous, seeing him in her bed, and laying beside him.

 _Come on Granger, where is your bravery!_

She put her plain beige nightgown on, and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders. She took a few deep breaths, and then opened the door, and went into her bedroom.

Rodolphus looked up from one of her books, and was sure he was in heaven. Hermione was just beautiful, and looked like an angel. He could see she was nervous, and he went over to her.

Hermione just kept on staring at his chest. It should be a crime, to look as hot as he did. She could see the muscles tightening in his chest, and she really wanted to let her hands wander around his broad chest.

"You okay?" He asked and took her hand in his.

"Mhhmm," Hermione hummed. Rodolphus smiled at her, and started to gently pull her over to her bed. He sat down on her bed, and pulled her into his lap.

"I can still sleep on the couch if you're not ready. I don't want to push you into anything." Rodolphus said, and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"It's fine, it just, it's been a long time since I last had a man sleeping next to me." Hermione whispered, and let her hands tracing circles on his chest. The brown hair on his chest felt so soft under her fingers. She could hear his breathing change, _I think he likes it_.

Rodolphus loved the way she touched him, it's been a long time since he last had been with a beautiful woman like her. He started to plant small kisses along her neck and shoulder, and he could hear her breathe in deeply. He kissed up towards her mouth, before he laid back, and took her with him, so she was laying across his chest. They kissed for a long time, and Hermione loved the feeling. She loved the way his hands caressed her body, while he held her tightly. Hermione broke the kiss, kissed his chest once, before she put her head on his shoulders. She snuggled into him, and felt him put an arm around her waist. Rodolphus pulled her into his side, and could feel her breath on his neck. Rodolphus draw small circles with his other hand on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Rod," Hermione whispered and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Goodnight love" Rodolphus whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning when her alarm went off. She groaned, turned it off and snuggled into Rodolphus's side once again, allowing him to possessively hold her against him.

"I really don't want to wake up now." Hermione groaned.

"Neither do I" Rodolphus mumbled, and kissed her forehead.

"I really need to teach Rabastan how to open the shop in the morning so I can sleep in late." she said.

Rodolphus chuckled, and turned them around, so she was laying under him.

"Maybe you should," he mumbled, while placing light kisses on every inch of skin he could come to. Hermione closed her eyes, and moaned from the sensation. She could feel every bit of Rodolphus, and she was a little excited to feel his hardness against her thigh. Hermione hands scratched down his back, and he groaned.

"I don't mind waking up like this, I must say." Hermione whispered, as she kissed his neck.

"I agree, you are exceedingly beautiful this morning" Rodolphus said as he gently placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. They kissed passionately for a time, before a shout down from the hall stopped them.

"PAPA! I'M HUNGRY!" Lysander yelled.

Rodolphus groaned, and stopped his assault on her neck.

"Damn boy, bad timing!" he mumbled.

"Go get a shower, I'll take care of him." Hermione said and kissed his jaw.

She quickly retrieved her robe, and putting it on, left her room. She went into her guest room, where Lysander was wide awake.

"Mimi!" He said, when she went inside the room.

"Hey Lysander, slept well? How's your stomach?" Hermione asked, and sat down on the bed.

"My stomach hurt, because I'm hungry!" Lysander said.

"Then let's find something for you to eat, do you want Pancakes?" Hermione asked.

"Yay!" Lysander exclaimed. She took the boy's hand, and they went down toward her kitchen, where she started on making pancakes for them. She took some bread, and made some eggs also.

"Do you want a glass of pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked Lysander.

"Yes please Mimi!" he said. Hermione poured some juice for him, and sat down beside him.

"Is Papa up yet?" Lysander asked, when he sat his glass down.

"He'll be here shortly." Hermione said, and in the same moment, she heard Rodolphus coming down. She looked up, and her breath hitched. He still had wet hair, and he looked so goddamn hot. All she wanted was to pull his wet hair, and kiss him.

"Good Morning Lysander." Rodolphus said and kissed his son's head.

"Morning Papa!" Lysander answered.

"How's your stomach?" Rodolphus asked, and ruffled Lysander's hair.

"I'm hungry so it hurts." Lysander said.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have breakfast ready!" Hermione said, and put some pancakes in front of Lysander.

"Thanks Mimi!" Lysander said and started to eat.

Hermione handed a cup of tea to Rodolphus, who gratefully took it. They started to eat their breakfast.

"I'm just going up and change, I'll be right back." Hermione said.

She quickly went up to change, and hurried back down again. Rodolphus had cleaned up in the kitchen, and Lysander was playing with his Hippogriff.

"I have to go now." Hermione said and went first to kiss Lysander's head, and then kiss Rodolphus.

"When can I see you again?" Hermione asked.

"I have talked with Lysander about it, and he really wants to come down to your shop again. So how about, we will bring you and Rabastan lunch today?" Rodolphus said.

"I'd like that, then I will see you later." Hermione grinned and kissed him.

Rodolphus took Lysander in his arms and apparated them back to their house. Hermione apparated to her shop, and was surprised to see Rabastan already there.

"Good morning boss, I bought you a cup of tea." Rabastan said and handed her a cup.

"Thank you Rabastan, and good morning to you as well." Hermione smiled.

"It's funny you know? I didn't see Roddy or Lysander at our house at all last night. Or this morning either." Rabastan winked.

"Well, you see…" Hermione started.

"I'm kidding you, I know they were at your place last night." He winked at her.

Hermione could feel a blush come on her cheeks.

"Well they are bringing us lunch today as well." Hermione said.

"Good, I bought something for Lysander, I can give it to him then." Rabastan said.

"Can you look and see if there are any owls in the back with the orders? Then I'll just open up in the meantime." Hermione said.

"Sure thing boss, I think Daphne wanted to come by today, I hope you don't mind." Rabastan said.

"No, of course not," Hermione answered. Rabastan smiled, and went to the back.

Hermione had a lot to do today, so she didn't hear the bell over the door.

"Well, if it isn't Granger herself." a voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around quickly, and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Malfoy! I didn't expect to see you here." Hermione said, and looked at her former enemy.

"Rabastan forgot something in Daphne's apartment, she asked me to bring it to him." Malfoy said.

"Oh right, of course!" Hermione answered, she wasn't sure how much Draco knew about Rabastan and Daphne.

"Don't worry your head about it Granger, I know everything about Rabastan and Daphne's relationship. I just had to come along, because we are meeting with her father." Draco said, and looked at the shelves.

"Oh, right, I didn't know you knew about them. But of course you would." Hermione nervously said.

"Of course I know, it's the only way I can see Astoria. When Daphne is with Rabastan, I can be with her sister." Draco said, and looked at a book in his hands.

"I'm ready Draco," a soft voice came from behind them, and Hermione saw a young blond girl coming towards them.

"Hermione! It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Daphne said and moved to stand beside Draco.

"You as well, Daphne." Hermione said.

"I'm so happy that you gave Rabastan a job, it means a lot to him, to be able to work again and help his brother. I'm really happy for it, thank you." Daphne said, and took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course." Hermione stammered.

"Daphne sweetheart, don't scare my boss! I don't want to lose my job so soon!" Rabastan said as he came out from the back of the store.

"I'm sorry Rab, I just wanted to thank her for her kindness." Daphne said, and went over to Rabastan.

Daphne kissed Rabastan, and Hermione looked at Draco to see if he had anything against it. But he just seemed to not mind it at all.

"Daphne, we really should go, before your father sends out a search party." Draco said, and put a book on the counter, "I'm taking this one Granger!"

"Of course Draco, I'll be right there." Daphne said.

Hermione took the money for the book Draco had chosen, and looked up at the same time Rodolphus and Lysander came into the store.

"MIMI!" Lysander yelled and ran over to her.

Hermione knelt down, to catch the boy, and gave him a hug.

"Hello Lysander," Hermione said. Rodolphus came over to them, and smiled.

"Rodolphus," Draco politely said.

"Draco, long time no see. How's the family?" Rodolphus asked.

"They are fine, thank you. Mum asked after you the other day, I think she had something for Lysander." Draco said.

"Tell her I'll contact her in the coming days." Rodolphus said.

"I will. Daphne, we really should get going. We wouldn't want to be late." Draco said, as Daphne and Rabastan came over to them.

"Uncle Bass, Daphi!" Lysander yelled and ran over to them. Daphne gave the boy a kiss on his cheek, before she went over to Draco.

"I know Draco, I'm ready now." Daphne sighed.

"You going already Daphi?" Lysander asked.

"I have to, sweetie, but I promise, I'll come see you again real soon, alright?" Daphne told him.

"Alright. Mimi, look, I bought you and Uncle Bass food!" Lysander exclaimed.

"That's wonderful Lysander." Hermione said. Rodolphus went over to Hermione, and gave her cheek a kiss. Daphne just looked at it and smiled, Draco looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than here.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys later. Come on Draco, we'd best go find my father." Daphne said, sighing as she pulled Draco after her.

"Have a nice day." Draco said, and moved after her.

"Okay, this was a bit weird, Malfoy being civil towards me." Hermione said, shaking her head in surprise.

"He's changed a lot since the war, we all have." Rabastan said.

"I can see that." Hermione said, and moved over to Rodolphus.

"Come here Lysander, I bought something for you, and then your father and Mimi, can get some time alone!" Rabastan grinned. Lysander quickly went with his uncle.

"I had a really nice time yesterday." Rodolphus said, and pulled her into his arms.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Want to meet up later at Madam Maggie's?" Rodolphus asked.

"I would love to!" Hermione said and kissed him on his lips. They quickly deepened the kiss, and Hermione let her tongue dance around his. Rodolphus took her into his arms, lifting her up so her feet no longer touched the ground. She pulled herself even closer to him and all she wanted was to melt together with him. They were startled by the doorbell, and a voice who said.

"Mione, are you in here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello**

 **I want to say thank you to all of you! I can't even begin to describe how all your reviews had made my day. I hope I got to write back to all, but if not, I am sorry. Really thank you! :-)**

 **It has been beta read by MadamKitten, she is the best! Thank you sweety!**

 **My muse hasn't come completely back yet, but I want to upload this as a thank you to all of you for your lovely reviews. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

 **And to make it even better...**

 **SMUT AHEAD! :-D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kalilje**

* * *

Chapter 8

"'Mione? Are you in here?"

"Oh god, what does he want now?" Hermione groaned and moved out of Rodolphus embrace.

"Go over and talk with him, I'll find Lysander and Rabastan. Just find me when you're done. Take your time." Rodolphus said and kissed her forehead.

Hermione took a deep breath before she went over to say hello to her ex.

"Ronald. What can I do for you?" Hermione said.

"Was that Malfoy I just saw walk out of here?" Ron hissed.

"Yes, it was." Hermione calmly said.

"Why are you letting Death Eater scum come in here?" Ron hissed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Because they are people, just like everyone else. We have been over this before Ronald." Hermione said.

"People? Don't make me laugh." Ron angrily said.

"What do you want Ronald? I'm not in the mood to this." Hermione sighed.

"I want to know why you didn't come with me last night. We both know that you didn't have a date. No one wants to date someone who's never there. I'm willing to give you a second chance, again. You should be grateful." Ron said and tried to touch her arm affectionately.

Hermione quickly pulled out of his reach.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but I did have a date. And no, Ronald, I do not want to be with you." Hermione said, and moved over to her counter. At the same time, Lysander came running over to her.

"Mimi, look what Uncle Bass and Aunt Daphi gave me!" Lysander said, and showed Hermione a light brown stuffed Hippogriff.

"Oh, that is a beautiful Hippogriff, now you have two!" Hermione said and crouched down.

"Do you want to play with me Mimi?" Lysander asked.

"Yes, in a minute." Hermione said and ruffled his hair.

"Lysander, I told you to stay with me." Rabastan said and went over to retrieve him.

"Hermione, get behind me." Ronald shouted and pulled her behind him, before he pointed his wand at Rabastan and Lysander.

"Ronald, what do you think you are doing?" Hermione angrily said as she smacked his arm and tried to get free of his firm grasp.

"I'm protecting you from that Death Eater scum and his rotten spawn!" Ronald said.

"Hey, watch your mouth young man!" Rabastan said, and quickly went out back with Lysander, who had tears in his eyes.

"Do you just let anyone go into your back room? What do you think you are doing?" Ronald angrily said, Ashe released his grasp of her arm.

"Excuse me? Rabastan works here and I would appreciate it if you don't go around talking like that in front of children. This is MY shop!" Hermione angrily hissed.

"He WORKS here?" Ronald screamed.

"Yes, and please keep your voice down. We are in a bookshop." Hermione said.

"Why does that Death Eater scum work here?" Ronald said.

"He needed a job, I needed an employee. Really Ronald, why does this matter to you?" Hermione sighed.

Rabastan came back out to stand beside her and Rodolphus came right behind him.

"If you ever say that in front of my nephew again, I'm going to hex you all the way to the moon and back." Rabastan angrily said.

"I would appreciate it, if you don't talk about my son like that Mr. Weasley." Rodolphus said.

"I think you should go now Ronald, we can have this conversation, again, some other time." Hermione sighed.

"Are you seriously taking their side over mine?" Ronald angrily hissed.

"Yes, I am! Especially when you act like this." Hermione said, and turned around.

"This is not over!" Ron hissed at the Lestranges before he turned around and stomped out the shop.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus asked Hermione, before pulling her into his arms. Rabastan quickly went out the back when Ronald had gone.

"I am now. Is Lysander allright?" Hermione asked.

"He's a bit sad." Rodolphus replied.

"I'm so sorry about this Rod." Hermione sighed.

"Don't be, this is not your fault." Rodolphus said and looked at her.

"Do you still want to met up later?" Hermione asked and looked down at the floor. Rodolphus put two fingers under her chin, and raised it so she had to look him in his eyes.

"Of course I want to, you won't get rid of me that easy." Rodolphus grinned.

Hermione jumped in his arms, and pulled him down to kiss her. Rodolphus happily kissed her back.

"I have to go, I need to be at Gringotts soon." Rodolphus said.

"When do you want to met later?" Hermione asked.

"I'll pick you up here at, six?" Rodolphus asked.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you later." Hermione said and kissed him again.

Rodolphus went over to say goodbye to Rabastan and Lysander, and went out the shop.

"I think my boss has a hot date tonight, since I have to look after Lysander." Rabastan grinned, and chuckled when Hermione blushed.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione mumbled, and went over to Lysander to play with him.

The rest of day went quickly without any more negative encounters. When the time arrived for her date, Rabastan took Lysander in his arms, and went home with him. Hermione closed up the shop, and locked the doors. She stood outside the shop and waited for Rodolphus.

She felt a pair of strong arms surround her, and pulled her into a chest.

"Mmm, I missed you." Rodolphus whispered in her ear, while peppering small kisses on her neck.

"I've missed you too, Rod." Hermione said and turned around in his arms so she could pull him down to her. She kissed him, and enjoyed the feeling of his long hair in her hands.

"Ready to go?" Rodolphus asked when he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, let's go." Hermione said, and took his hand. They entwined their fingers, and went over to Madam Maggies.

"Are you okay? I know what Ronald said must have hurt you." Hermione said and squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it. I'm just sorry that Lysander heard it. I really don't want him to be caught up in that mess." Rodolphus said.

"I'm so sorry Rod! Ronald has always been immature for his age, and he can't seem to get over his prejudiced feelings." Hermione said.

"Don't be, you shouldn't apologize for him. He's and adult and makes his own decisions." Rodolphus said and held the door open for her, when they reached Madam Maggie.

They placed their orders and went to sit in the corner. Rodolphus sat down beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders. Madam Maggie stood at the counter and watched them. She smiled to herself, and was so happy that Rodolphus finally had found someone. A nice witch to make him happy.

Hermione enjoyed her evening with Rodolphus, their encounter earlier with Ronald was completely forgotten.

At some point during their dessert, her hand found its way down under the table, to rest on Rodolphus's thigh. She could feel him tense up when she squeezed it. She let her fingers wander up and down his thigh. Hermione could hear him biting back a moan.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, vixen!" Rodolphus mumbled hoarsely.

Her hand reach his groin, and she felt how hard he was. He hissed again, and squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, you must mean this?" Hermione said innocently, and squeezed.

"Hermione…" Rodolphus warned.

"What? I haven't done anything." Hermione smiled and said.

Rodolphus looked at her with lustful eyes, and Hermione felt herself getting warm.

"Are you quite done?" Rodolphus asked.

Hermione could only manage to nod. Rodolphus took her hand, and went over to say goodbye to Madam Maggie. As soon as they came out from the shop, he pulled her with him down an alley. He looked up and down the alley, and when he was satisfied that the alley was empty, he pushed Hermione into the wall and started kissing her fiercely. Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She nibbled at his lip, begging for entrance. Rodolphus happily complied and opened his mouth to her tongue. His hand came to rest at her bum, and he hoisted her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness against her core, and felt incredibly warm. His hands and lips were everywhere on her body.

"Sweet Salazar, I want you witch!" He hoarsely said against her lips.

"Hang on." Hermione said and put her legs down on the ground, and soon apparated them away. They appeared in her bedroom and Hermione started kissing him again. She started to pull at his clothes. She wanted all of him, wanted to see him.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure when his lips reach her pulse point on her neck. He sucked and bite down, and Hermione moaned. Hermione's arms were again around his neck and in his hair. She pulled him closer, and let her head fall slightly to the side, to give him more access to her neck. Hermione managed to get some of his clothes off, and was surprised, when she felt him slowly starting to undress her.

Soon her upper body was clad only in her bra, and she pulled his shirt from him. She couldn't help but stare at his well toned body. She could feel his muscles under her hands, and slowly let them wander up and down his chest. She let her nails scratch down his chest, and he hissed in pleasure. His hands dropped from her face down towards her chest, and she felt him starting to caress her breast. His thumb started to gently stroke her nipple, and she felt it hardening. He kissed her down her neck towards her chest, and around her breast. His hands slips behind her to unclasp her bra. She went to cover herself, when she felt her bra fall to the floor. But Rodolphus captured her hands in his.

"Don't!" he whispered. Hermione let her hands drop to her side again.

Rodolphus began to kiss down towards her chest again and took her right nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned, and put her hands in his hair, and tried to pull him closer. She could feel him smiling against her.

Rodolphus kept on tormenting her body with his gentle caressing, and Hermione moaned. He left her right nipple, and then took the left one in his mouth. His hands came down and pulled her trousers off, so she was only wearing her knickers. He kissed his way up to her lips again, and then took her bum in his hands and lifted her up. He carried her to the bed, and lay her down. He stopped for a moment to look at her, and couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. She looked like an angel with a halo of brown hair, thrown over her pillow. Hermione tried to cover herself again, when Rodolphus hand stopped her.

"Don't cover your body, you are beautiful." he said and kissed her gently. He kissed her down her body, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down her long, gorgeous legs, and removed his own trousers and underwear. Rodolphus loved the feeling of her naked body under his.

"Tell me to stop." he whispered against her skin. Hermione looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes.

"Tell me to stop, if you're not ready. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." he said hoarsely.

"Please, don't stop Rod!" Hermione whispered. Rodolphus smirked at her, and then dipped his head. He kissed her up her thigh until he reached her center. He then started kissing her up the other thigh.

Hermione tossed in bed, it felt so good, to feel his kisses on her thighs and the stumble from his chin against her legs. She felt goosebumps interrupt on her skin and couldn't help but moan.

"Oh god Rod." Hermione moaned when he finally let his fingers touch her wet core.

She felt him dip his head, and she tried to muffle her screams when his tongue licked her up her folds. She felt him insert a finger, and moaned of the sensation. It had been so long since last she was with a man, and now she couldn't help it.

"Oh Rod!" she moaned.

"Patience love." Rodolphus mumbled against her.

Hermione could feel an orgasm coming, and kept on thrashing around her bed.

"God Rod, I'm coming." Hermione mumbled, and when Rodolphus flicked his tongue over her clit, she came undone. Hermione screamed her orgasm out, and when she came down from it, she pulled him up to her. She crashed her lips with his, and kissed him passionately.

She felt him move so he was just outside her aching center.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Please Rod." Hermione whispered.

She felt him slowly pushing himself in her, inch by glorious inch. When he was fully seated in her, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently.

"God you feel incredible." Rodolphus whispered.

"Move Rod, oh please, move." Hermione moaned. Rodolphus slowly pulled out, just to pushed back in. Hermione loved the feeling of him inside her, and hooked her legs around his waist. He felt so much deeper inside her.

Rodolphus kept on moving in and out of her.

Hermione loved the feeling, and loved how her magic seem to dance around his. She felt complete, she felt like she was one with him.

Rodolphus could feel her starting to shudder beneath him, and wanted nothing more to feel her come around her.

"Come for me love." he whispered while kissing her gently. One of his hands came down to her aching center, and started to rub her bundle of nerves.

"Rodolphus!" Hermione screamed when she came. She could feel Rodolphus push into her a final time, before he collapsed on top of her, spent. She raised her arms and let them wander up and down his back. She felt him place a kiss at her neck, before he rolled off of her. He pulled Hermione with him, so she was resting on top of his chest.

She listened to his heartbeat, and could hear it slow down.

"Any regrets?" she asked him.

"Mmm, none at all, you?" he mumbled.

"None." she answered truthfully and kissed his chest.

"Go to sleep love." Rodolphus mumbled.

"Stay here please? I want to wake up next to you." Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me." Rodolphus mumbled and kissed her forehead. He felt her breathing change and knew she had fallen asleep. She had hooked her arm around him, and held him closely. Rodolphus let his hands run through her hair that felt incredible soft in his hands. He pulled her closer to him, and let her breathing lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone

I want to thank you all for your patience. I have been strugling with a massive writers block, really massive. And I am really sorry but I just haven't been able to write this story and gray matter at all. They are and will not be abandon, but there will be far between updates until I get over the block. I hope that I can start writing some more of this story and get my muse back. (I really hope so)

As a treat for your patience, I decided to write a short chapter from Rabastans POV, to let you know how his relationship with Daphne is. Warning, SMUT ahead ;-)

I hope you like this chapter, and I really hope to be able to write chapter 10 soon. I will try not to take to much time again. I haven't been able to write to all of you who left reviews, I will try and do that later.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you can bare with me.

Love Kalilje

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Rabastan groaned, why did he give Lysander sweets again? The little boy wouldn't go to sleep now.

"Please Lysander? Your father is going to kill me if you don't go to sleep now. It's far past your bedtime." Rabastan begged.

"But, I'm not TIRED uncle Bass!" Lysander yelled as he jumped on his bed.

"Please, Lysander?" Rabastan begged again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lysander sang.

Rabastan groaned again, and was desperate now. He had no idea if Rodolphus would be home tonight, or if he would stay at Hermione's house.

Rabastan was so happy for his brother and Hermione, it was clear to see that Rodolphus liked her very much. And it was just a bonus that Lysander absolutely loved Hermione. They deserved happiness.

"Okay, you get five more minutes, then it's bedtime." Rabastan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lysander said and jumped higher and higher.

Rabastan shook his head, and went down to the living room. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and drowned it in one go.

 _Better take another one._

There were a loud bang up from Lysander's room, and Rabastan hurried to run up there.

"Lysander!" Rabastan yelled, when he got in the room he was soaked with water. Lysander was laughing hard by now, and Rabastan was so wet he looked like he had been swimming with his clothes on. Rabastan groaned when he heard the Floo network open.

 _Great, just great._

"You just wait till I get back up here." Rabastan warned, but Lysander just kept on laughing.

Rabastan had left his wand downstairs, when he had rushed to Lysander's room, so he had to walk down there soaking wet. He went into the living room, when Daphne walked out from the Floo. Rabastan groaned again and shook his head.

"Oh god Rabastan, what have you been doing?" the blonde witch grinned.

"Just had a little disagreement with Lysander, and forgot my wand down here." Rabastan said and used a drying charm on himself. Daphne went over to him, and moved some of his hair from his face.

"You looked like a drowned mouse." she said grinning.

"It's not funny!" Rabastan groaned.

"Yes it is. Let me guess, you gave Lysander sweets, and now he won't go to sleep?" Daphne said, and let her hands encircled Rabastan's waist.

"Maybe." Rabastan mumbled, before embracing the blond witch.

"Shall I tuck him in?" Daphne asked.

"If you can, that would be great." Rabastan said.

"Of course I can tuck him in. I'll make you a bet, if I can get him to sleep in less than 30 minutes, then you owe me a body massage!" Daphne grinned.

"Ha, you'll never get him to sleep in that time." Rabastan chuckled.

"Do you want to bet?" Daphne said.

"If you lose, I want you to do whatever I tell you." Rabastan smirked.

"You're on!" Daphne grinned, and quickly gave him a kiss before running up to Lysander's room.

Rabastan went into the kitchen to make some tea for himself and Daphne. He was surprised to see her today, he hadn't counted on it. He knew that Daphne was supposed to be at her father's house with her fiance. Rabastan shuttered. What he wouldn't do to marry her. He hated the idea of her going around with Draco Malfoy at her arm. He hated it. It was supposed to be him, not Draco. Rabastan didn't have anything against the youngest Malfoy, he just got so jealous when he saw them walking down the street, with their arms entwined. He hated that he couldn't go around with her like that. Rabastan wanted to adore her, worship her. Rabastan loved her with all of his heart, and he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

"He's asleep, and I still have 15 minutes left. It looks like you owe me a body massage!" Daphne grinned and jumped into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist.

"Impossible! I have to look." Rabastan said and pushed her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. He slowly opened the door into Lysander's room, and saw him fast asleep.

"Damn it woman, how do you do that?" Rabastan mumbled.

"I'm not going to tell you my secrets. If I did, then I would never get a massage, and you are so good at it!" Daphne grinned, and tried to come down.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to stay there." Rabastan said and went down stairs. He carried her out to the kitchen and started to drink his tea.

"Rabastan put me down, I want some as well!" Daphne grinned.

"Nah, I quite like you hanging there. It gives me a perfect view." He said and eyed her arse. She did look quite lovely in that little black skirt. He had a perfect view of her long and slender legs.

"Please put me down Rabastan?" Daphne tried to beg him.

"You have to do better than that darling." Rabastan said.

"You won't get any sex for a week if you don't put me down this instant!" Daphne said.

"Ah, you are no fun when you threaten with that!" Rabastan said, but complied. He put her down, but kept his hands on her body, so he could hook her skirt up.

"I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing." Daphne moaned. Rabastan's hand kept on running up and down her body.

"You naughty witch, you don't have any knickers on. Please don't tell me you went to your father's place like that." Rabastan groaned.

"I did." Daphne grinned.

"You naughty, naughty witch!" Rabastan said and kissed her passionately. Daphne moaned and Rabastan groaned when she pulled at his hair.

"God witch, you drive me insane." Rabastan said and peppered kisses all over her face.

"You drive me insane, I can't get you out of my mind, oh god Rabastan!" Daphne moaned, when his hands found her core.

"So wet for me!" Rabastan mumbled just beside her ear, before he nibbled her earlobe.

Rabastan hooked her up, and carried her to the large soft rug in front of the fireplace in the living room.

He put her down, and started to kiss her down her neck, towards her breasts, while his hands unbuttoned her shirt and removed it from her body. He kissed her breast and took a nipple in his mouth, before doing the same with the other breast.

Daphne's fingers worked on his clothes, and soon they were both naked in front of the fire. Rabastan moved, and pushed inside her. Daphne threw her head back, and moaned.

"God, I love you Daphne." Rabastan said as he pushed into her. She hooked her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer. She let her fingers graze his shoulders.

"I love you to Rabastan, oh god, please!" she moaned. Rabastan thrust faster into her, and when she came around him, crying out his name, he followed close behind her.

Rabastan snuggled into her neck and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I do love you Daphne, so much." Rabastan said and pulled away a bit, to look down at her. Her blond hair was gorgeous, and Rabastan loved the feeling of her hair in his hands. She was so beautiful.

"I love you to Rabastan, so much." Daphne said and pulled him down to her. They lay there for a while, Rabastan let his fingers run up and down her arms.

"Now, what about that massage?" Daphne grinned, and Rabastan pushed her down on the rug, chuckling and started to kiss her again.

"Whatever do you see in me? I can't give you the same things Draco would be able to. The Lestrange name may have been great at one time, but it's definitely not great any more. Bellatrix managed to ruin our name, along with everything else she touched." Rabastan said and kissed her sweetly.

"Rabastan, I already told you, I don't care about it. I don't care about you not being able to buy me the same things. I don't care that you only have your family heirlooms and nothing else. I know you and your brother decided to give all of your money to the rebuilding of the community. I know you decided to give the families that lost someone due to you or your brother, or even that crazy bitch Bellatrix, the money you had left over. And I love you for that. I'm not one of those girls who only wants a guy because of his name and money. I'm not like that. I want you. Because I love you, and I have always loved you. I don't care about the small things. I only care about you! I only want to be with you! I love you Rabastan." Daphne said and laid her head down on his chest. He wrapped her in his arms, and pulled her close.

Rabastan loved her, and would do whatever it took to be with her forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and sorry for the delay, life has not been easy on me these last couple of weeks. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of Destiny, and I hope you all are still with me, even when there are far between updates. I really hope to get back on track soon again.**

 **MadamKitten has beta-read this for me, and she is absolutely the best.**

 **Enjoy chapter 10. and again, sorry for the delay.**

 **A bit smut ahead ;) Reviews will be must appreciated.**

 **;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione groaned when her alarm went off, she really didn't want to wake up now. Especially when she felt Rodolphus groan and pull her down to him again.

"Why is it morning already?" Rodolphus said and buried his face in her thick, wild hair.

"I don't know, I wish we just could stay like this all day long." Hermione said as she snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Hermione mumbled.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea. But tomorrow's Saturday, we can have the day all to ourselves here, if you want to of course." Rodolphus said.

"I would love to spend the day with you and Lysander, maybe we can go to the muggle park and Lysander can play?" Hermione ask excited.

"I'm sure he would love that." Rodolphus said and smiled.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower." Hermione said and moved out of Rodolphus hands.

"No, stay." Rodolphus mumbled.

"You could always join me?" Hermione mumbled and blushed.

"Now that's an offer I couldn't refuse." Rodolphus said and kissed her. He took a hold on her and quickly pulled her up over his shoulder. Hermione squealed in delight, she was laughing so hard.

"Rod, put me down!" Hermione chuckled, when they reached her bathroom.

"As you wish, my lady." he said and sat her down into the cold shower.

"Oh Merlin, it's cold!" Hermione squealed and quickly pulled Rodolphus into the shower with her. They were both laughing hard.

"God, it is cold!" Rodolphus hissed. Hermione started to kiss up his chest towards his neck, she took a hold on his hair and pulled slightly at it. Rodolphus groaned and pushed Hermione up against the shower wall. He quickly grabbed a hold on both of her hands and pushed them up over her head, pinning her in place. He kept her hands held up with one of his, and then used the other hand to slowly drag down her body. Hermione moaned and tried to get her hands out of his.

"That's not fair!" she moaned.

"What's that?" Rodolphus said and kissed her neck, grinding against her, making her moan.

"I want to touch you too, Rod!" Hermione moaned.

"Not a chance." Rodolphus chuckled and sucked down hard on her neck.

"Please Rod, please." Hermione begged. Rodolphus chuckled and released her hands, immediately they were in his hair, gently tugging at it. His hands continued to wander down her body, and he grabbed her legs and pulled her up so she could hook her legs around his waist. He thrust inside of her in one go, and they both moaned of the sensation.

"God, you're incredible." Rodolphus moaned as he started to thrust into her.

"Oh god Rod, more, please!" Hermione moaned and pulled at his hair. Rodolphus started to thrust faster and harder, and soon Hermione was screaming as she came. He shuddered and came right after her. He kissed her lightly on her neck.

"You really are an incredible and beautiful witch." Rodolphus said while he placed small kisses on her neck.

"You're incredible." Hermione said smiling.

"I am leaving you to finish your shower while I dress, I need to pick up Lysander soon." Rodolphus said and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

Hermione finished her shower, while Rodolphus got dressed. When Hermione got out of the shower to dress, it took some time to get ready because they couldn't keep their hands to each other. When Hermione finally was dressed, she was 15 minutes late to open her shop, she hurried to apparate, with a promise from Rodolphus that he would come down to her shop with Lysander.

Hermione felt like she was flying. She was so happy, and felt fully satisfied. Last night had been wonderful.

"Good Morning boss. Sorry I'm late, but someone had a hold on my brother, so he couldn't make it in time to take Lysander." Rabastan grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said blushing, while Rabastan started to laugh.

"I'm just joking, it was fine, it gave me time to say a proper goodbye to Daphne." Rabastan said, grinning.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service." Hermione said as she grinned back. The shop was quickly filled with people, keeping the both of them busy. Rodolphus came with Lysander so they could have lunch together. Hermione had a wonderful time, talking with the Lestrange men. At some point Rabastan and Lysander were chasing each other around the room.

"Rodolphus, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Hermione ask, while she sat with her head on his shoulder.

"Of course." Rodolphus said and kissed her head.

"Why didn't you keep any of your families estates? I know you have given money to the families that lost someone during the war, but why not keep the properties you had all over the world?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want anything left from my father, or anything that could remind me of Bellatrix or the war. Both Rabastan and I decided to sell it all. We wanted to start over and help those who had suffered under our name. I sold the properties, and opened an account in Lysander's name. I want to give him something to when he gets older, to make sure he's taken care of. everything else, with the exception of some important family heirlooms was sold off." Rodolphus said.

"I think that was a wonderful thing that you and your brother did." Hermione said and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." Rodolphus said and laid his forehead on hers.

"You guys want something? I was thinking about picking up some ice cream sundaes for us!" Rabastan said.

"Yay, ice cream!" Lysander shouted.

"Sure, why not." Hermione said and smiled.

"I'll go with them, make sure Rabastan doesn't give Lysander to much. See you soon." Rodolphus said and kissed her quickly.

Hermione watched as Rodolphus went over and picked up Lysander before he started to tickle him. It seems like they really had a close relationship.

Hermione went to clean up a bit before the boys returned, when she saw a clearly distressed Daphne enter her shop.

"Is Rabastan here?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, they just left to pick up ice cream. Daphne, are you alright?" Hermione asked, and watched as the young girl broke down in tears.

Hermione quickly went over to her, and managed to get her in the back, where she found a handkerchief for the witch.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Hermione asked and sat beside her, rubbing softly on the girl's back.

"I got ill at my father's home this morning, he forced me to go see a healer." Daphne sobbed.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione said concerned that the witch was seriously sick.

"I'm pregnant! My father threw a fit, and he almost cursed me. I ran here from St. Mungo's! He told me to get rid of it, or he would. I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

"Oh dear, don't worry, we'll figure something out." Hermione said.

"What do I do? I can't go back." she sobbed.

"If you can't stay with Rabastan and Rodolphus, you'll stay with me. We'll figure this out, I promise you." Hermione said, and heard the door in the shop open.

"Wait here, I'll just see who it is." Hermione said. She left the sobbing witch and went out.

"Oh thank god you're here. Rabastan, Daphne is in the back, you better go to her." Hermione quickly said.

"Is something wrong?" Rodolphus asked as Rabastan hurried out the back.

"She's pregnant, her father told her to get rid of it or he would." Hermione said distressed.

"Oh Salazar." Rodolphus groaned.

"Isn't there something we can do Rod? So they don't have to do it?" Hermione pleaded.

Rodolphus put Lysander down, and asked him to go over and eat his ice cream, so they could talk.

"I'm not sure what to do." Rodolphus said.

"Can they get married? Then he can't separate them?" Hermione asked.

"He would still be able to separate them, if they really go through with this, they need to be bonded, then he wouldn't be able to separate them. Those bonds can only be broken by death." Rodolphus said.

"We have to do something, can you contact Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Draco? What do you need him for?" Rodolphus asked with a frown on his face.

"He's with Astoria right? If he wants to be with her, then they'll get bonded as well. Then Mr. Greengrass wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you shouldn't do this. You shouldn't begin a fight with Mr. Greengrass. He still has a great deal of power over the wizard community, he can make your life a living hell." Rodolphus said quietly.

"We'll just have to be careful, help each other out." Hermione said smiling. Rodolphus sighed, but pulled her into him and gave her a tight hug. At the same time, Rabastan came out with his arm around Daphne's shoulder.

"I'm going to be a father!" he grinned, looking really proud.

"Congratulations Rabastan!" Hermione beamed and gave him a hug, before she went over to Daphne. Rodolphus came over and gave his brother a hug as well.

"Well, now we just have to figure out what to do?" Rabastan said and kissed Daphnes head.

"That's easy, you're going to be bonded, and then your sister and Draco are going to do it as well, if they want and you want to of course. But if you do it, then your father can't separate you." Hermione said.

"That could work, I already proposed to Daphne out back. Not the most romantic, and I still need to go get a ring." Rabastan grinned.

"It was romantic enough for me." Daphne smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"I'll contact Draco, tell him to meet us here." Rodolphus said and went to write a letter.

"I'll go and contact my sister." Daphne said and went with him, after she gave Rabastan another kiss. Hermione went over to Lysander, who had ice cream all over his face.

"Look Mimi! I got chocolate fudge ice cream with Raspberry, there is one for you too!" Lysander beamed and tried to get his tongue to reach his nose, where he had chocolate on.

"That sounds delicious, I can't wait to taste it." Hermione smiled and took some.

She sat down beside Lysander, and looked up at Rabastan who was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just worried, what if this isn't what Daphne wants?" Rabastan said.

"Everyone can see that she loves you, and how happy she is with you." Hermione said.

"I guess you're right, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to take her somewhere, ask her to marry me, and then we could have a baby. I'm afraid she's going to hate me when she won't get a engagement party, or anything else. I can't give her much." Rabastan said and looked down at his ice cream.

"Uncle Bass may I taste?" Lysander asked, and looked from his empty cup to Rabastans full one.

"Just take it." Rabastan smiled, and pushed his cup over to Lysander, who got a glint in his eyes.

"Thanks uncle Bass!" Lysander said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"Rabastan, I don't think you should worry so much about it. Everyone can see that Daphne is in love with you, it was clear for me to see. I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever you decide." Hermione said and gave Rabastans hand a squeeze.

"Thank you Hermione. I hope so." Rabastan said.

They sat in a while, looking at Lysander who happily ate Rabastans ice cream as well, before Rodolphus and Daphne came back out.

"Is this his second Ice cream?" Rodolphus asked and sat down beside Hermione.

"No, only his first." Rabastan grinned, and pulled Daphne down in his lap.

"Look Daphi, I got Rabastans ice cream too!" Lysander beamed, which made Rabastan groan.

"It was supposed to be a secret, kiddo." Rabastan whispered to Lysander.

"Oh, Daphi." Lysander whispered, really loud so the rest could hear them.

"Yes, darling." Daphne said and smiled.

"I got uncle Bass ice cream too." He beamed again, which made her chuckle.

"I can see that, may I taste it?" Daphne asked, which Lysander nodded to. He handed her the spoon.

"Mmm, it tastes good!" Daphne said which made Lysander squeal.

"Did you contact them both?" Hermione asked Rodolphus.

"We did, I'm sure they'll be here in no time." Rodolphus said. Hermione went to help the customers with Rabastan, while Daphne and Rodolphus started to talk.

Just some minutes before the shop was supposed to close, Draco came with Astoria in row.

"Granger, nice to see you again. Rodolphus asked me to come here." Draco said and looked at them all.

"Daphne, are you alright?" Astoria asked and went to her sister.

"I'm pregnant." Daphne mumbled.

"Oh Salazar, I'm going to be an aunt!" Astoria squealed and pulled her sister into a hug.

"I guess, things didn't go well since we are all here?" Draco said and looked at Rabastan.

"You can say that." Rabastan said.

"Rabastan and Daphne are going to be bonded, so Mr. Greengrass can't separate them." Rodolphus said.

"Ah, and you want us to be bonded as well?" Draco asked and looked at Hermione.

"Then he won't be able to separate any of you." Hermione said quietly.

Draco looked at them all, before another squeal came from Astoria.

"Darling do you know what this means?" Astoria said and looked at Draco.

"I think I do." Draco said.

"We're going to be bonded and be together!" Astoria squealed and jumped into Draco's arms.

"I haven't even asked you yet." Draco said.

"I don't care, you know I want you, and you want me." Astoria grinned and kissed him.

"What's bonded means?" Lysander asked and looked from one to the other.

"That, I'll tell you when you're older." Rodolphus grinned.

"Who can we get to do the bonding ceremony?" Daphne asked.

"Let me handle this." Hermione said and smiled. She went over to Rodolphus and hugged him. Lysander hugged her back, still confused about what the fuss was about.

"Thank you." Rodolphus said and eyed the witch in his arms.

"You welcome." Hermione said and looked at the two happy couples who held on to each other in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone

First of all I want to thank you all for staying with this fic. Life has been hectic, I just started my second job so that means I work 12 days straight and only with 2 days off. It has been hard with all the new informations I have received but now it would seem like I can getting back to writing again, I am really trying my hardest to complete this fic and Gray Matter before the years is over but bear with me, I will try my hardest to start writing again and I hope my muse stays with my this time and not go on vacation like she has been doing for the last couple of weeks.

Hope you like the chapter!

Have a nice summer

Love Kalilje

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione had made sure to get an appointment right away with the Minister and was happy when he asked her to come the following day. She was getting ready when Lysander came running in her room. They were all gathered in her home to make sure that they all were together when she had her talk with the minister.

"Hello, Lysander." Hermione said as she tried to tame her wild hair.

"Hello Mimi, you look beautiful." Lysander said as he crawled on top of her bed to get a better look.

"Thank you, I need to look beautiful. I am going to go see the Minister soon." Hermione said and went to sit beside him.

"Can I come? Please Mimi, I promise to behave." Lysander said with puppy eyes.

"I'm not sure about that, it's very important." Hermione said.

"Please, Mimi, please?" Lysander asked with a pout.

"You have to ask your father first." Hermione sighed. She really had a hard time telling the little boy no.

"Yay!" Lysander shouted and ran from her room. Hermione chuckled a bit and soon followed the boy out. She went to her kitchen, where Astoria and Daphne were sitting and chatting with each other.

"Hello Hermione, and thank you for letting us stay here." Astoria said.

"Your welcome, where are all the men?" Hermione asked.

"Draco and Rabastan are out, and Rodolphus was reading in your living room when Lysander came running by." Daphne replied while taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay, I'll just go and say goodbye to them, and then I am off to the Ministry." Hermione said.

"We can't thank you enough Hermione, you have no idea how much you have helped us by doing this." Astoria said.

"It's my pleasure." Hermione said and smiled.

She said goodbye to both the Greengrass witches, before she went to find Rodolphus sitting with Lysander in his lap.

"Hello Rod." Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful." Rodolphus said and eyed her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Lysander asked me if he could go with you?" Rodolphus said.

"Yes he asked me this morning, but I told him to ask you first." Hermione said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take him with you?" Rodolphus asked.

"Well, I am sure the Minister would love to met him." Hermione said and smiled.

"And I promised I would behave!" Lysander said with grin.

"If you are sure, then I suppose he can go with." Rodolphus sighed.

"Lysander, go get your robe on and then come meet me right back here." Hermione said and sat down in Rodolphus lap when Lysander walked away.

"I promise I'll be careful, and look after Lysander. We shouldn't be gone long at all." Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just nervous, if anything should happen to you or him, I don't know what I would do." Rodolphus sighed and pulled Hermione closer.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, you have my word." Hermione said and kissed him. They both lost themselves in their kiss, and it was only when Lysander came back they broke apart.

"Yuck!" Lysander said and hide between his hand, which made Hermione chuckle.

"Come here Lysander." Hermione said and the little boy ran over to her. She made sure he was dressed properly in his robe.

"Are you taking your Hippogriff with you?" Hermione asked and looked at the two stuffed hippogriffs in his hand.

"Yes, I want them both to see the Minis..minis… the mini sir?" Lysander said and looked at his father.

"The Minister?" Rodolphus asked his son and looked at him lovingly.

"Yes, that one!" Lysander exclaimed.

"I am sure he is going to love them too, we better get going. I'll see you later." Hermione said and quickly gave Rodolphus a peck on his lips. Lysander quickly gave his father a hug before he ran towards Hermione.

Hermione took Lysander in her arms, before she went to the fireplace to floo to the ministry.

"We will be careful." Hermione said and looked at Rodolphus, when he nodded, she threw the floo powder and vanished in the green flames.

Hermione and Lysander appeared at the ministry and exited the fireplace together. There were very few people around since it was a weekend, and Hermione took her time to show Lysander around.

"And this over here is the Ministers office, come along Lysander, then I'll introduce you to him. He is an old friend of mine." Hermione said and took Lysanders hand. She went over to the office and knocked. The door was soon pulled open, and Hermione smiled at Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had a huge smiled on his face.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you again! Who might this young fellow be?" Kingsley asked and looked down at Lysander.

"This is Lysander Lestrange, he really wanted to come with me today." Hermione said and smiled fondly at the boy, when he shook hands with Kingsley.

"Lestrange?" Kingsley asked and showed them into his office.

"It's a long story, but it's the reason I asked of you to met me today." Hermione said.

"Have a seat, I believe I have some cookies tucked away in here. I am sure Lysander loves cookies, am I right?" Kingsley asked and looked at Lysander.

"Yes, I love cookies!" Lysander said and smiled.

"Well, why don't you take one for you, and one for each of your hippogriffs? We wouldn't want to forget about them now would we?" Kingsley said and gave the boy three cookies.

"Thank you minis… miniss… mini-sir!" Lysander said and went over to a plush sofa where he sat down and started playing with his hippogriffs while he nibbled on his cookies.

"Now, tell me why you are looking after Rodolphus Lestrange's son?" Kingsley asked Hermione while she was looking at Lysander.

"I have recently started talking with both of the Lestranges." Hermione said and blushed.

"There is more to it isn't there?" Kingsley asked, he always did love gossip.

"Rabastan Lestrange works in my shop, and Rodolphus and I, we.. I mean..I care for him very much." Hermione blushingly said.

"Hiring Rabastan Lestrange? Are you sure you know what you are doing? Mr. Greengrass doesn't like them, least of all Rabastan." Kingsley said as he sighed.

"I know Kingsley, that is the reason why I am here." Hermione said.

"Do tell." Kingsley said and handed Hermione a glass of water.

"Daphne Greengrass is pregnant. Currently both of the Greengrass sisters are staying at my place. Mr. Greengrass wanted her to get rid of her child, otherwise he would do it himself." Hermione said.

"Mr. Greengrass is not someone you should start a war with, Hermione." Kingsley said and shook his head slightly.

"I've already been in a war Kingsley. I am not afraid of him or anyone else. We lost way too many good people in that war. And now, now your asking me to just stand by while an innocent child is murdered before it's life even begins? I can't do that. You haven't seen them as I have, Rabastan and Daphne love each other. Very much. It wouldn't be right to tear them apart, they belong together and will be wonderful parents." Hermione said.

"What is it you want me to do, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

"I want you to bond them. Rabastan and Daphne, and then Astoria and Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass?" Kingsley asked shocked.

"Yes, I know that Draco is engaged to Daphne, but he loves Astoria. If they get bonded as well, then Mr. Greengrass won't be able to separate them. They are a good match." Hermione said.

"Hermione are you sure you know what you are doing? Mr. Greengrass will be very upset and he will come after you. He can make your life a living hell." Kingsley said concerned.

"I know that, and that is a risk I am willing to take. Please Kingsley, they really do love each other." Hermione said.

"Mister? Do you like hippogriffs?" Lysander suddenly asked, neither Hermione or Kingsley had seen him come over to them.

"Sure I do, my favorite is Blackfeather!" Kingsley said and smiled.

"He my favorite too! Papa said maybe one day we would go and see a real Hippogriff!" Lysander excitedly said.

"Did he now?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes! Right Mimi?" Lysander said and looked up at Hermione.

"He sure did darling." Hermione said and ruffled Lysanders hair a bit.

"Why don't you go over and play some more, I just need to finish talking with Kingsley. Just a few more minutes." Hermione said.

"Ok Mimi, we get Ice cream after?" Lysander asked.

"You know what, I could use some ice cream. You two wait here, and I'll go get us some. I think you would love these books Mr. Lestrange." Kingsley said and found some books.

"What are these?" Lysander asked looking proud of him being called Mr. Lestrange.

"It's a book of all of the hippogriffs that reside here in Britain. It has their names, ages, and where they live. As well as photographs." Kingsley said and handed him the book.

"Wow, thank you Mister!" Lysander said.

"I'll just go and grab all the necessary paperwork and have my assistant get some ice cream for us. Then we can finish this discussion." Kingsley said, and left the room.

"That sounds good." Hermione said as she moved to sit beside Lysander. She started to read to him about the different hippogriffs, and Lysander loved it. It didn't take long for Kingsley to come back with ice cream for all of them. Lysander happily told Kingsley all about the hippogriffs from the book.

"Hermione, I sure hope you know what you are doing. We've been through a lot together, and because it's you, I'll help. I just need to set everything up, but I'll make sure to send you an owl tomorrow with the time and place for their bondings. Let's just hope all goes according to plan. I would hate it if something were to happen to you." Kingsley said as they said goodbye.

"Thank you Kingsley, you have no idea how much it means to me and to them." Hermione said with a tired Lysander in her arms.

"I am doing this for you because you're right, no one should separate two people who are truly in love. Arranged marriages and betrothal contracts shouldn't be forced upon young people anymore." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Lysander, I look forward to seeing you again sometime!" Kingsley said and smiled at the young boy.

"You to Mister." Lysander said and yawned.

"I'd better get going. I look forward to your owl. Thank you." Hermione said and moved towards the fireplaces again.

She called out her home and walked out of her fireplace, over towards Rodolphus who was lying on her sofa sleeping.

She put Lysander down and went over to Rodolphus. She gently brushed some of his hair from his eyes, before she kissed his forehead.

"Hello, love." Rodolphus said quietly.

"You were asleep." Hermione said and kissed him.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep, sorry, how long have you been here?" He asked as Lysander crawled up to him and laid down on his father's chest.

"Only for a couple of seconds, Kingsley agreed! He will perform the bonding ceremony. He's going to owl tomorrow with the details." Hermione said and smiled.

Rodolphus smiled, and pulled Hermione down to him. He made a flick with his wand, so the couch could accommodate them all, before she snuggled up to him. He pulled her towards him, putting his arm around her waist.

"I am glad that he did, thank you." Rodolphus said and gave her a kiss. They all fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
